Can't You See I love You?
by Valx3
Summary: Lilly has a couple secrets in her closet that she never thought would or should be revealed. Unfortunately, fate didn't care. These secrets may just change her and Oliver's relationship...but for good..or for bad? LOLIVER &JILEY [COMPLETE!]
1. Boyfriend!

Chapter 1: Boyfriend!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana...and I never will.**

(Oliver's POV)

Have you ever felt like you were big blob of jelly? But, not even wet jelly, dry jelly. If you haven't, let me be the first to tell you, it's the worst kind. You see, whenever I look at "her" that's the way I feel. It's as if my legs are going to give out any second and I can literally feel them wobbling. My mouth goes dry and when I try to talk, all that comes out is a puff of air. You may know me as "Smokin' Oken," but the truth is, I get pretty nervous around girls, especially if I really like her. I'm guessing I should probably tell you who the lucky lady is. She just so happens to be my best friend. Now I know you're probably going to give me all that crap saying "There comes a time in every guy's life in which they fall in love with their best friend." Yea, yea, yea. I've heard it all before. Okay, her name's Lilly. Lilly Truscott and she just so happens to be the most beautiful girl in the world. I know that sounded really cheesy but oh well. I guess that's enough of me babbling. Oken out!

(No POV)

Oliver went outside his house which happened to be two away from Lilly's and saw a blonde girl and a tall boy with short brown hair holding hands walking down the street in the direction of his house. The girl was laughing about something and finally the two stopped walking.

"I had so much fun with you today. I just hate sneaking around like this," the girl said.

"Maybe you should just tell your friends. I'm sure they would be fine with it, babe," the boy said reassuringly.

"I guess you're right. Thanks so much for dinner," the girl said and with that she leaned up for a quick peck on the lips with the handsome boy. The two smiled and walked in opposite directions.

(Oliver's POV)

I saw the cute girl walk up the block a little and stopped in front of Lilly's house. That's funny, why would she stop at Lilly's house? Call me slow or something, but it wasn't until she walked into Lilly's house, that I realized the girl of my dreams had a boyfriend.

(A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you all thought it was okay. I know this is a really short chapter with barely any dialogue, it's just supposed to serve as a bit of an intro. Well please give me comments. Also, as much as I hate to say this, I don't really know where this story is going so if you guys have any suggestions please give them to me!! Thanks! Much love, Valx3.)


	2. I Just don't like him

In School the next day-

"Hey guys," Lilly said as she approached Miley and Oliver.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"So what's up with you guys?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing," they said yet again in unison.

"Geez, don't sound so enthusiastic," the blonde said sarcastically.

"Sorry Lil. I had a Hannah thing last night and didn't get back till 2:30. I am so tired. I don't know what's wrong with Oken though," Miley said sleepily.

The truth was Oliver came to the conclusion that it was probably Lilly's sister, Courtney, who was with her boyfriend. She tends to have a new one each week. The two sibs can sometimes look alike. They both have blonde hair, and have about the same body shape. Courtney is just a little taller considering she's 17. Oliver only saw the back of the girl so was not positive if it was Lilly.(He also didn't have the best eyesight.)

"Oh, nothing's wrong with me. Just been doing a lot of thinking lately," Oliver stated. Before Miley and Lilly could ask about what the lunch bell rang.

"Finally! Lunch! I am so hungry," Lilly said happily.

The three headed off to lunch and sat at a table meant for five(after they got their lunches), but of course, it was only the three of them.

"Hey Lilly, can I talk to you for a sec?" John, this really cute guy with blonde hair and a surfer type of look, asked when he reached her.

"Sure." The two took a few steps away from the table when John asked the awaited question.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out with me sometime. I really want to get to know you better. You seem really cool. So..."

"Um..well I'm..not..really looking for a boyfriend," she paused when she saw his face fall,"but I would definitely love to hang out sometime..you know just as..friends?"

"Sure, sounds cool." He smiled showing his perfectly straight teeth. Lilly smiled back and gave a quick "see ya" before returning to her anxious friends.

"What happened? Tell me, tell me, tell me. I need details woman details!" Miley shouted.

"Whoa, calm down Miley," Lilly laughed a little quietly, "he wanted to know if I wanted to go out with him sometime." By now Miley was practically jumping out of her seat.

"AND..?!?!?"

"..and I said..no..but that we could definitely hang out sometime as friends."

"Why'd you say no?" Miley questioned.

"Yea, why'd you say no?" Oliver repeated.

"I don't get it." Miley said.

"Yea, I don't get it." Oliver repeated yet again.

"I mean he's one of the hottest guys in school." Miley said.

"Yea, he's one of the...I'm gonna stop now." Oliver said causing Lilly to laugh. Lilly knew very well how hot he was, but she had to be loyal to her boyfriend. Oliver naturally was a little curious about why Lilly had turned him down and if in fact it was Lilly with that boy but he just shrugged off the matter.

"I..uh..just don't like him like that," Lilly replied looking at her meatloaf, or was it a brownie?

"Ooookay. Whatever you say," Miley replied wondering if her best friend was being truthful.

"Oh come on. Like you would say yes. You're too hung up on Jake Ryan."

"True, true," Miley responded laughing at herself. "Ooo..I just remembered. Do you guys wanna come over today? My dad and Jackson aren't going to be home so I thought we could have the house to ourselves."

"Sure," Oliver replied quickly. He would love to spend time after school with Lilly...and Miley, of course.

"Ummm," Lilly thought _No, I can't. shoot. I'm supposed to meet Erik's friends today after school _**(A/N- those were Lilly's thoughts and Erik is her boyfriend, as you probably figured.)**"...I..uhhh...I have a dentist appointment today. Sorry guys." _Good one Lilly._

"No problem, Lil. We good just hang out some other time." Miley said with a genuine smile on her face. Soon the bell rang and the rest of the day went by just like any other day, boring. The prisoners, uh I mean kids, were finally let out and Lilly skateboarded home super excited to meet her boyfriend's friends. The two had been going out for two months yet neither of them had met the other's friends. However, Erik's friends at least knew they were in a relationship. Lilly rushed upstairs to find the perfect outfit.

(Lilly's POV)

Hmm..What to wear. What to wear. I gotta to impress his friends. I think I am going to meet three of his guy friends and two of his girlfriends...uh..you know what I mean. I wanted to stick to my style so I didnt wan't to wear anything to girly but I also wanted to look good of course. I finally decided on a dark red Volcom shirt from Pac Sun. It was pretty tight and I thought it looked good with my light complexion. I know that's not something I would normally say but whatever. I also decided on denim skirt from Holister that Miley got me for my last birthday with black leggings underneath. I have to say, I looked pretty hot. Haha. My hair was already straight and I just reapplied some lipgloss and eyeliner and was ready. I checked the clock and it read 3:30. Erik should be here any minute. I went down the stairs grabbing my cell and putting it in my back pocket and yelled to my sister I should be home in an hour or so. I opened the door and there was Erik about to knock.

"Hey." I said and smiled.

"Hey babe, you look great. My guy friends are gonna be blown away." I blushed and thanked him for the compliment. He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek after taking me past my porch. We were off and I was a little nervous. Little did I know, I had more problems ahead of me than just those annoying butterflies in my stomach.

A/N- thanks lilerin for your review..I posted this chapter on the same night because the last one was so short so I really hope you guys review and enjoy the story..i would love to hear your feedback! much love, Val.


	3. You Better Stay Away!

(Lilly's POV)

"Are you okay? You're really quiet," Erik asked me after walking for about an hour, okay so it was two minutes. I looked up into his big blue eyes.

"Yea, I'm just a little nervous. What if you're friends don't like me?"

"Trust me the minute they see you, they'll love you. I know I do." I was about to thank him for the encouraging words, when I realized he said he loved me. Okay, maybe not in those words, but still.

"Huh?" I was surprised, flattered, and utterly confused all at the same time. Was I hallucinating or something?

"Yea, Lil. I love you. I hadn't said it sooner 'cause I was too nervous but I'm positive now Lilly. I love you." I thought by now my jaw was touching the cement beneath my converses, but it wasn't until I realized I had to say it back, that I shut it faster than you can say Erik loves Lilly.

"Uh..ummm...I-i-i-i...uhh..." I don't know if I'm in love with Erik. I mean I'm 14 for G-d's sakes, but how can I possibly say that I don't love him back. I mean sure we've said love ya like on the computer or on the phone or texting but never actually the three most meaningful words in the English language straight to each other's face.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Oh my gosh. Thank the lord. Someone's calling on Erik's phone.

"Hello...yo what's up man?...yea we'll be there in a few...later. That was my friend Justin. He said they're all waiting for us."

"Ooh then let's go. I don't want to keep them waiting," I responded and with that said we were off, his arm around my shoulder, but we said not a word. We finally got to the park which was our meeting spot. I saw a guy with medium blonde hair, one with short spiked up black hair, and another with longer brown hair. There were also two girls. One was a redhead while the other was a brunette.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet Lilly. Lilly this is Justin, Zack, Mike, Lindsay, and Erica."

I smiled my biggest smile and said, "Hey, I'm Lilly." Ooo. Real smooth, state the obvious.

"Hey...boy Erik, you have good taste," Justin said as he laughed and did one of those fist punches with Zack.

"Cut it out!" the redhead said, "I mean...you're making her feel uncomfortable." I smiled at her and she pulled me to the side to talk to her and Lindsay..I think that was her name.

"Soo.." I started was soon cut off by Erica (I saw their necklaces..they both had their names on them.)

"Listen.. 'Lil!'..you better stay away from Erik. He's my man and if you wanna live you better break up with him!" Geeezz..I thought this stuff only happened on TV.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I put my arms across my chest.

"You heard me. Look, if you don't want my fist will be traveling down your throat, you stay away from Erik. He's so out of your league." I didn't even know what to say. How do you respond to that. 'Okay. Sounds just peachy.'

"Oh and you better not show any sort of PDA in front of me.. or in general. You got it?" I slowly nodded my head. Let me paint you a little picture. I'm 5' 2". This girl's about 5' 8". I think she could knock the wind out of me in just one little poke from the pinky. No, she's not fat or anything but she looks like she's made out of muscle.

"Good," she did a little fake laugh, "Now let's go back before they get suspicious. Oh, and not a word of this to Erik." We then walked back to the guys and I didn't say a word. I was still taking in everything Erica was saying. Wow. Erik and Erica..weird huh?

"Hey you okay babe?" Erik asked me. Awww. He's so sweet. I can't break up with him. I love him...woah rewind. I didn't just say that. I can't besides I'm still in love with...

"Helllllo?" He asked me and I realized I was staring into space.

"Oh yea sorry. I'm okay."

"Good." He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me into a big bear hug. It felt good to be in his arms sure but I had to remember about Erica now. Thinking of her, I let go of our hug.

"I should probably get home. I have a lot of homework and everything."

"I'll walk you home," my hubby said..haha hubby's a funny word. Wow random moment.

"No, it's okay. Stay with your friends."

"But I want to walk you home and plus we never finished our conversation from before." Oh, shoot. He remembered.

"Well, if you sure." I smiled at him and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erica and Lindsay glaring at us.

We all exchanged goodbyes and the two of us walked home. We hadn't said much just a few occasional little comments and harmless flirting. We reached my doorstep and we kissed for about a minute..okay 67 seconds... but no tongue.

"Hey, do you wanna come inside?" I asked. I thought I was going to tell him all my thoughts about him and the "L" word.

"I thought you had homework?" He asked with a small smirk plastered across that gorgeous face of his.

"Well...I could always make extra time for you." Okay so I'm a huge flirt. Sue me.

"Okay let's go." I scream an "I'm home" and we went up to my room. I sat down on my bed and he followed suit. I looked straight into his eyes and said,

"I..I..think I love you too. I'm sorry I don't know for sure. I just need a little more time.." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"That's okay. I'm just glad you know how I feel." I could tell he was upset but being a guy he would never admit to it. He gave me a kiss and was about to pull away when I deepened it. Soon we started making out and I'm pretty sure you don't want details but let's just say soon my head was lying on my pillow and Erik was on top of me while we were playing a little round of tonsil hockey. No, we weren't going to any farther than that, but someone walking in on us make get the wrong impression. Unfortunately for me, that's just what happened.

**A/N Hey guys..thanks so much for the reviews..I'm glad you're enjoying the story..sorry for a bit of a cliffy on this chapter...but I'm pretty positive I'll update tomorrow! R&R!!..oo and did you catch that little hint in the chapter!?!oo and don't worry next chapter will have lilly/oliver interaction..well. Thanks, much love, Val.**


	4. Caught!

(Oliver's POV)

It was like 4:30 and I was bored out of my mind. I decided to go over to Lilly's to see how her dentist appointment was. I knew for a fact that Lilly hates dentists, something about a nightmare when she was younger.

So I got my lazy ass off my bed and walked downstairs.

"Mom! I'm going to Lilly's! I'll be back later!" I shouted as I went through the wooden front door. Considering Lilly's house is two away from mine, it wasn't very hard to transition from mine to hers. I was whistling when I reached Lil's front door. I knocked on the door with the knocker thing and her sister shouted a 'Come in'. I followed the instructions and saw Courtney eating an apple, outstretched on the black leather couch in the living room, man that is one comfy couch; I used to watch the show! Okay, Oliver get back on track. Uh...oh right so I asked Courtney,

"Hey Court, is Lilly home?"

"Yea she is. I think she's in her room. Um...follow me, I'll check."

"Thanks."

"No problem little bro," Yea, we're kinda like family.

We went upstairs and Courtney was about to open the door.

"Shouldn't you knock? What if she's changing or something?"

"You wouldn't want that to happen?" Courtney asked me.

"Well, I'm sure she would be all uncomfortable and everything," I replied nonchalantly.

"So you would want that to happen!" She looked like she had just won a million dollars.

"No...Huh?...Yes...Huh?...You're confusing me!" Man, chicks are hard to understand.

"Fine, whatever. If you insist, I'll knock." Now don't get me wrong, I really like, maybe even love, Lilly but it would be so awkward between us if something like me seeing her naked happened. So, Courtney knocked but got nothing in response so she just opened the door.

"WTF!?!" Only I really said the words. Lilly and some guy, and I repeat some guy, were making out on her bed! On her bed! I'm seriously in shock right now. So it was Lilly with that guy the other day. Man she is going to get it. I mean, it looks to me like they would've gone father if Courtney and I hadn't interrupted them. So anyway, once I say this they shoot apart like they had been struck by lightning. It was like dead silence for two seconds until Courtney says,

"Wait until Mom gets a load of this!" I am so pissed off at Lilly and at the chump of a guy making out with her I could care less if her mom finds out.

"Courtney get out!" Lilly the liar shouted at her sister. She didn't budge though.

"Don't tell me what to do squirt."

"If you tell Mom what happened, I'll tell her what you were doing in your room last weekend." Hmm...I wonder what she did do last weekend. Apparently so did 'that guy' because I heard him say quietly,

"And what was that?"

"I have absolutely no idea but based on previous weekends, studies show she was bound to do something." I was about to chuckle when I realized the situation. I then made this sort of grunt or something which got her attention.

"Oliver I..." I cut Lilly off before she could make some lame excuse.

"Dentist appointment my ass." And with that, I left Lilly and her (puke) boyfriend (puke again) to do only G-d knows what.

(Lilly's POV)

Crapity crap. I seriously have no idea what I'm going to do. This sucks majorly. Oliver caught me making out with Erik. He seemed like he was ready to kill someone. But, he just left and didn't start anything...yet that is.

"I'm sorry." Erik said that, not me.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. He was bound to find out sometime anyway."

"Yea, well you should probably go talk to him and work it out. Good luck. See ya later." He lips gracefully touched my cheek and he left grabbing his sweatshirt on the way. Now I get to go over to Oliver's house! Yippidy Skippidy! That was sarcasm if you didn't catch that.

I walked out onto my porch without saying a word to Courtney. She should've knocked!

I walked to Oliver's house letting out a heavy sigh and mentally preparing myself for the argument that would happen shortly. He was sitting on his front steps and didn't look up when I approached him. But I know he saw me.

"Hey." He didn't answer. Surprise right?

"Look I'm really sor..." He cut me off; understandable.

"I don't want to hear your stupid little apologies. I'm really sick of it."

"Okay," I simply said and then shut my mouth. After a few seconds, he looked up at me with a questioning expression and said,

"Well, don't you have an apology to make?" Um...would you make up your mind?

"Oliver, I'm truthfully sorry with all my heart."

"Oh please. Your heart belongs to that stupid kid you were making out with."

"Oliv..." He cut me off yet again. Is it just me or is there a pattern developing?

"Lilly, I don't know what's the deal with you. I mean what the hell? You were in your room on your bed making out with some guy that I don't even know about." Before I could respond he started talking, or screaming, again.

"I mean why didn't you tell me about your little boyfriend? And what about your 'dentist appointment?' So now you're lying? You ditched me and Miley, your best friends, to hang out with some jerk..." This time I cut him off.

"You don't even know him so you absolutely no right to call him a jerk. I know I should've told..."

"And what the? If me and Court hadn't come in would you have gone farther than that?" Is he out of his mind?

"Are you seriously asking that?!?"

"Yea you ..." He said something but I missed it since he got up and walked into his house. I followed him and asked,

"What'd you say?"

"I said yea you slut." Wow. That hurts. I take a step back like I had been punched in the stomack. He didn't even seem like he regretted the words that escaped his mouth, especially when he said,

"I don't even see why a guy would want to date a bitch like you."

"I'm sure you're just upset and saying things you don't mean." I'm trying to be the mature and rational one about this.

"Just leave." I'm not going to argue with him besides I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and let me be the first to tell you, I don't cry. I put my hand on the doorknob when he says,

"Oh and Lilly," he started and considering I was on the verge of crying I didn't answer, "I wasn't saying things I didn't mean." I looked back at him and had a single tear rolling down my soft cheek. It burned, but not just from the saltwater, from the reason behind it.

**A/N- I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed! I know I'm making Oliver seem kind of mean, but who wouldn't be if the love of their life was making out with someone else. I hope you guys don't mind some of the bad words. Well reviews make me happy so review away!! Thanks, much love, Val.**


	5. Two Days!

(Miley's POV)

Okay, so it's been two days, two whole freaking days and Oliver and Lilly haven't said a word to each other. As much as I wanted to be mad at Lilly for keeping her boyfriend a secret, I really couldn't. I understand what's she's going through and I would be a huge hypocrite if I got mad at her after I kept being Hannah Montana a secret for two years. So, although I didn't get at first why she wasn't ecstatic about telling Oliver and me about Erik, I realized that she was probably just nervous about the situation. She never had a real boyfriend before and plus she was worried that we wouldn't like Erik. I've still never met him, but let me tell you I've seen pictures and he is H-O-T hot. I didn't get why Oliver was so mad at Lilly or why Lilly was so mad at Oliver. She wouldn't give me any details. She just said they got into an argument. Since Lil wouldn't spill..hey that rhymed... I decided to see why Oliver angry, so I called him up.

"Hello?" Oliver asked. He sounded really depressed.

"Hey Oliver. It's Miley."

"Hi...what do you want?" Now I know he didn't mean to sound rude, but he could be a little nicer to his best friend.

"Okay. So call me crazy but I don't get why you're so mad at Lilly.." He cut me off.

"Why do you think Miley? She keeps this big of secret from me when I have known her since I was friggin three, she lies and ditches us to make out with her stupid boyfriend, she looked like she was going to go farther than just making out, and..." I cut him off this time.

"You actually think she was going to...go past making out with this guy? Come on Oliver, you're just looking for another excuse to be mad at Lilly."

"Look I have every right to be mad at...her. I can't even say her name I'm so mad."

"Oliver, you're blowing this completely out of proportion."

"I got to go." And with that, he hung up. Ahh this is making me nuts and I'm not even in the whole fight. I know Oliver is hiding something and I'm going to get it out of him.

(Oliver's POV)

I am so mad I feel like I could bite someone's head off. Surprisingly, it's not because of what Lilly did to me, it's because of what I did to her. I feel horrible, absolutely horrible. I can't believe I called Lilly a slut and a bitch. You should of seen the look on her face when I said that to her. Oh, and did I mention she shed an actual tear. I have never seen Lilly cry. But what sucks the most is to know I'm the one who put it there.

(Lilly's POV)

I like hate my life right now. I keep on getting these stupid threatening phone calls from Erica about if I don't want my head chopped up like an onion, I have to break up with Erik, Oliver is so extremely angry at me, and I feel so bad about putting Miley in the middle like this. Ughh! I thought adolescence is the best time of your life.

I am so sick of all this. Well at least I have one thing I'm sort of looking forward to, I have a date with Erik tonight. We're meeting at the beach at 7:00. But for now, I have a day of sulking ahead of me. Oh joy!

I think I'm going to write Oliver a note apologizing. He seriously made me feel like crap and it killed me to know he actually thought those things about me, but I know he isn't going to make the first move..I mean..the first..apology. So now that I've come up with the idea, I just have to write the actual thing. What am I supposed to say? 'Sorry please forgive me.' It was like now 5:00 so I decided to go for a ride on my skateboard.

I went outside after putting on my helmet and started skating along. I was afraid Oliver would be outside his house so I decided to go the other way. Exhibiting my great luck, Oliver just happened to be taking a walk and was traveling in the direction of my house. We both spotted each other, said nothing, and kept on going. I turned back around to make sure my eyes were correct. He was wearing the shirt I got him for his last birthday. Wow, I thought he was furious at me. Well..

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. I guess I should have looked where I was going because I crashed into a garbage can. It knocked over causing me fall onto my knees. Man, my mom is going to kill me. She's always bugging me about wearing pads..no..elbow and knee pads.

(Oliver's POV)

So I was going home after taking a nice long walk while thinking things over and guess who I ran into. Lilly, of course. We said not a single word to each other but made a split second of eye contact. I miss Lilly so much. Although she's taken and I know I'll probably never have her, I still miss our friendship.

Suddenly, I heard this huge crash and turned to find Lilly on the ground wincing in pain as she held her knee. As much as I wanted to help her, I just couldn't. I don't know why. It's just sort of like I can't take knowing that she's with someone else. I'm never going to be able to tell her my true feelings so basically I don't want to talk about any of our feelings. That sounds extremely selfish but I just can't take looking at her soft wintry cream skin, those bright blue eyes that could just melt you, and her luscious long blonde hair. Man how I just want to hold her in my arms, but I'll never get that chance. Although I just said I still miss our friendship, I've realized I don't know if I can handle just being friends with her. I'm always going to want to be more.

(Lilly's POV)

I can't believe what a jerk Oliver's being. I could feel is eyes on me yet he did nothing to help. I was about to turn around and flip him off but I then came to the conclusion that would just make the situation worse. Screw writing him an apology note.

Later at 6:50

After spending about a half hour getting ready and everything for our date I set off toward the beach. I just put on a pair of skinny jeans and a pink polo. My hair was curly and I had some light make-up on.

After like five minutes I got to the beach but Erik was nowhere to be seen so I decided to just take a seat at Rico's. Jackson was working there so I started up a conversation.

"Hey Jackson," I said as a give a bright smile.

"Hey Lilly. Can I get you anything?"

"Yea, you can get Oliver to forgive me," I stopped as I saw him give me a strange look, "Oh, you mean to eat."

"Uh...yea."

"Oh, no I don't want anything I'm just waiting for my boyfriend. He's supposed to be here in a few minutes but I don't see him. I think he said he was wearing a red shirt and jeans or something..." my voice trailed off as Jackson started squinting his eyes.

"What are you looking..." I stopped as I turned around to see for myself. The sight that captured my icy blue eyes was heartbreaking. I then realized the one thing I thought I had left, was gone.

**A/N- I'm sorry, I know this chapter isn't very good considering it has basically no dialogue and isn't very long but I thought it would be good to get the characters' feelings in here somewhere. (I'm also extremely tired lol). I really really appreciate the great reviews I'm getting...I hope you're all still enjoying the story and please give suggestions if you have them. Thanks, much love, Val.**


	6. BreakupMakeup

(Lilly's POV)

I could feel the soon to be tears welling up in my eyes once again. I better not make a habit out of this.

"Lil, are you okay?" Jackson asked me.

"Huh? Oh y-yea..I-I-I'm f-fine," I can't believe that skank. Yeah, I'm sure you guessed it. Erica was kissing Erik. At first I thought she was forcing herself on him, but he didn't pull away, that is until he saw me.

I got my little butt of the stool at Rico's and ran towards my house. It wasn't long until Erik caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Lilly please listen to me." By now the tears escaped my eyes and I felt weak in the knees. My life is literally falling apart.

"How could you do this to me?" I then started crying. Oh great, I'm going look like a big baby. Why don't I just put a big "L" on my forehead..and not for Lilly.

"Y-y-y-o-o-u s-s-a-i-d-d y-y-o-o-u l-l-o-o-v-e-d-d m-m-e," I choked out through sobs.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." So what if she kissed him, did he do anything to stop? I don't think so. I just ran off again and he followed me and then pulled me by the waist. I was then looking directly into his eyes. Once I calmed down a little bit I said,

"So, you didn't stop her. If you really loved me you would've."

"But baby, I do love you. I'm sorry. Is there anyway for you to forgive me.?" He just broke my heart into a million more pieces, I really don't want him back in my life.

"No...We're through." He bent down and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away.

"I said we're done." I then left him there looking miserable and went down to the ocean waves. I guess I still have them. I said down on the sand and hugged my knees close to my chest. There was no way I was going to waste more tears on this jerk. Hmm...I guess Oliver was right. He is a jerk. Well, it's not like I have Oliver anyway, so I basically have no one to talk to. Miley! I can call Miley. I'm sure she'll help. I reached for my phone in the back pocket after watching the waves move swiftly in the ocean for about ten minutes. I was about to call her, when in fact, she called me. Weird, huh? I cleared my throat and answered.

"Hello?"

"Lilly! Great news!"

"What is it?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, yea I'm fine."

"Okay, well Jake called me and said he was coming tomorrow!! The rest of the movie doesn't need to be shot in Romania! We can finally go out! Isn't that great?"

"..."

"Lilly?"

"Oh...yea that's terrific Miley. I'm so happy for you guys," I tried putting on my best happy voice. I can't tell Miley the bad news. That will just ruin her day. What kind of best friend would I be if I did that?

"Um..I got to go Miley. I'll talk to you later. Oh, and if you talk to Jake again, tell him I say hi. Bye."

"Will do. Bye Lilly!" By now I was so miserable I felt like I wanted to just disappear into the ocean. If only I were a mermaid. Let's see, I lost Oliver, I lost Erik, I've lost Miley to Jake. I basically have nothing left. Sure I have my family, but where's that going to get me. I'm not going to go to the movies or the mall with my family. Pssh who does that?

I felt as if there was a figure approaching me but I was too upset to look for myself.

"Hi." I turned around to find Oliver. Oh, great. I didn't answer him which he probably predicted. He then sat down in front me so my eyes were on his.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. I didn't answer. I just repeated his question.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to Rico's and Jackson said you were down here. I wanted to talk to you."

"Don't you mean yell? Or do you want to call me a ho? Or maybe you want to knock me into the ocean and watch me drown!"

"Look.."

"I get it okay. I get it. You hate me. I know. You don't have to make me feel worse."

"I actually came to apologize." That caught me off guard. Apologize? Oliver is like the most stubborn person on Earth.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Well, I think I owe you an apology first. I was being a jerk. I should've told you about Erik and shouldn't have ditched you guys for him. I was stupid and not acting like a best friend. Please forgive me."

"Lilly are you crazy?"

"I thought you said you didn't hate me." And I thought us girls were confusing.

"Lilly, I want you to forgive me. I can't believe I called you those names and didn't help you when you crashed into the garbage can."

"Yea, what was that about?"

"I don't know. I was being an idiot. Are you okay though?"

"Yea, I just needed a few stitches."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding." We both laughed a bit when Oliver spoke up,

"But I'm sorry, honestly." Before I could say it's okay I just had to get something off my chest..no you perv.

"Do you really think those things about me though. You know, that I'm a slut and bitch, and you don't see why anyone would want to date me." I was looking down at my sneakers now. Oliver lifted up my chin sending shivers up and down my spine.

"No, I don't." That was all he needed to say before I basically threw myself on him and gave him a big hug.

(Oliver's POV)

So yea, Lilly and I just apologized to each other and Lilly is giving me a big hug. It felt really good and she whispered in my ear "I'm so sorry." That sent shivers up and down my spine. I then realized she still had a boyfriend and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me with this cute confused expression.

"Uhh..nothing. So what were you doing here anyway?"

(Lilly's POV)

I didn't really want to tell Oliver about me and Erik, because it's sort of embarrassing. I mean, it sucks knowing your boyfriend was kissing another girl and it makes you look like scum.

But at the same time, I thought I should be honest with him. I don't know. I mean I guess it's not that big of a deal. Of course, I am still really upset and I don't want to start crying in front of him..again. I have an idea! Miley, Oliver, and I were supposed to get together tomorrow to watch a movie since it was Friday so I can tell them both then. I put on a fake smile and said,

"Just watching the waves."

A/– Blue-eyed chick, I hope that unconfused you lol...Sorry that there wasn't that much suspense in this chapter and no cliffy but Oliver and Lilly can't stay mad at each other forever right? Well, I know it was kind of predictable but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate them. Thanks, much love, Val.


	7. Love is Everywhere

(Miley's POV)

Oh Em Gee. Jake is coming back today. I am so freakin excited. Now we can be a couple and Lilly and Oliver can be a couple. Okay, fine, so neither of them have admitted to liking each other and they haven't even shown that many signs of liking each other, but they are so perfect for each other. Wow I just used "each other" three times in one sentence. Anyway, oh my G-d I see a limo outside. I jump up from the couch in my living room and run to the door. Sure enough, there's Jake looking just as hot as ever. I run into his arms giving him a huge hug.

"I missed you so much Jake!"

"I missed you too Miley. You don't know how miserable I was without you in Romania."

"Oh believe me I do." We were both leaning in about to give a kiss when my Dad walks in. Man, he has timing beyond belief. He cleared his throat and said,

"There will be none of that in my house, bud." Following Daddy's orders, the two of us moved out onto the porch and started to kiss. That went on for a while.

"So Miley, how about you and me go out on a date tonight. I planned something special for us."

"That sounds great. Oh, wait. Shoot. Me, Lilly, and Oliver were supposed to have movie night. Um..I just call Lilly and tell her I can't come."

"Okay." Jake flashed me a gorgeous smile as I whipped out my phone and dialed Lilly's number.

"Hello?" Lilly asked on the other line.

"Hey Lil. Listen, about tonight, I don't think I can come to watch the movie at Oliver's."

"Okay. Why not?"

"Jake and I are going out on a date."

"Oh..," I could tell Lilly sounded upset yet I had no clue why. I mean she'd still have Oliver, "that's cool Miley. I hope you guys have tons of fun. Give Jake a welcome back hug for me."

"With pleasure." Lilly let out the smallest laugh I have ever heard and we exchanged good-byes and hung up. I then stood up and gave Jake a hug and kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Lilly wanted me to do that for her."

"Lilly wanted to kiss me?" he asked with a smirk.

"What are you grinning at? And no she just wanted me to give you a hug for her, the kiss was from me."

"Ohh. I can work with that." We laughed in harmony and smiled at each other both thinking about how great it is to be together.

(Lilly's POV)

So Miley just canceled movie night with Oliver and me. I'm kind of jealous now that she has a boyfriend and I'm back to being Lilly the loner. This sucks. A few minutes later, I called up Oliver and this is basically how our conversation went.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Hi it's Lilly."

"Hi."

"Miley canceled movie night. Jake came back and they have a date." Just mentioning the word "date" made me feel like hiding under a rock and crying my eyes out.

"Oh. Well we can still hang out...if you want?"

"Sure. We haven't spent like anytime together in a while anyways."

"I know. So you wanna come over at like 7?"

"Yea, sounds great. Okay I'll see you later."

"Bye Lilly." We both hung up. Things weren't the same between us ever since that huge fight. I mean we used to be so comfortable around each other, and now we're just...not. Ugh, which reminds me now I can't tell them about me and Erik. Great. I'll have to postpone that for a while a guess. But I suppose it might not hurt to pretend for a little while since now Miley is going to be all lovey dovey with Jake.

(Oliver's POV)

Well, I have to say I'm kind of glad Jake is back so now Lil and I can spend more time together. I know this fight might not have seemed that big, but it is going to take a while for us to reconstruct our friendship to the level it was about a week ago. The only bad thing about being with Lilly is that I keep on having to remind myself she has a boyfriend. A stupid stupid boyfriend.

(Lilly's POV)

So I was thinking and I came to the conclusion that maybe it was good I had a stupid, stupid boyfriend. I don't know if you remember, but a little while ago I mentioned how I didn't know if I was in love with Erik because there was a possibility I was in love with someone else. Yea...well, I was kinda, sorta, maybe talking about Oliver. I know, I know. I'm sure you're shocked. But, I can't help it. I mean, really one of the reasons at first why I went out with Erik was to try to get over my crush on Oliver. Although, over time, it only grew bigger. It stinks to know that I won't ever be able to call Oliver my boyfriend, and I know it's kind of weird since he's such a dork, but I can't help my feelings. As much as I want to tell myself I'll get over it, I know it's no use. I finally admit to you, whoever you so happen to be, I am in love with Oliver Oken. Too bad he'll never be in love with me.

**A/N- Thank you so much for all your great reviews. Sorry for this short and sucky chapter but I have a little annoyance called homework. I'm sure many of you have the same problem...I just wanted to get something up for you guys to read. Well brace yourself for a little more drama next chapter! Please submit some reviews! Thanks, much love, Val.**


	8. Ridiculous!

(Oliver's POV)

The doorbell rang and I walked to the front door and opened it up happily. There was Lilly looking gorgeous as always. She was wearing jeans and a tank top and her hair was wet. If you're a guy, you probably know how hot girls are with wet hair. Before I could say woah, Lilly smiled brightly and said,

"Hey Oliver."

"Hi."

"..."

"Can I come in...?" Lilly asked slightly confused. Dang, I'm an idiot sometimes.

"Oh, yea of course." I smiled at her and opened the door wider so she could go through.

"So Jake's back?" I asked her. Of course, I knew the answer to that. I'm not that stupid...oh shut up. I just needed a conversation starter.

"Yup." Lilly replied looking away. She seemed different, like she was hiding something. But I knew that Lilly wouldn't keep any more secrets from me after that huge blow out earlier this week.

"Are you okay?"

She whipped her head around to answer me and replied with a short,

"Yea."

"Okay, so you want to go down to the basement?"I loved the basement, because it was private and you could just kick back and relax without having any parents or siblings or anything.

"Sure." What's with the one word answers?

I led Lilly downstairs and asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. To that, she changed it up a bit and replied with a "yes".

"So what movie?" This time she didn't even answer, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you answering every question with a one word answer. The Lilly I know would be talking up a storm."

"Sorry."

"Lil, what's going on?" I went to put my hand on her shoulder but she turned so I ended up looking like a fool and flapped my arm like I was trying to shoo away a fly.

"Nothing. I'm just..tired. Why don't we watch something scary?" Hey, it's a start. After I few minutes of looking we decided on watching Final Destination 2 (A/N - that is one awesome movie :D). I had expected Lilly to get scared and need a chest to bury her head into. It turned out I was the one who got a little..I don't know..freaked out. Like when a ladder fell onto a guy's eye, I grabbed onto Lilly's knee and squeezed the living daylight's out of her. I'm guessing it really hurt considering she already had that bruise from when she fell. So anyway, halfway through the movie Lilly paused it and said,

"I have to go to the bathroom." I was still creeped out by the movie so without thinking I said,

"Can I come with you?" Lilly turned around looking at me like I had two heads and said,

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... yea go ahead." She just nodded and left. I noticed she left her cell phone on the couch so I picked it up and flipped it open. 65 text messages! Woah. I clicked on the box and saw they were all some girl named Erica and Erik, ugh gag me why don't you. They were probably just "I love you more" "No I do" "No I do". I opened one that didn't surprise me. It read,

"I meant it when I said I love you." But when I opened another, it was one that caught my attention.

"I'm sorry baby. It wasn't my fault." I wondered what that was about. I read some more and I realized that she broke up with him because he kissed another girl. But that's not it, I read some from this Erica chick and they were all like these threats saying she better break up with Erik or else she'll regret it and Lilly got what she deserved. I can't believe the nerve of this girl... how could Lilly not tell me this!? I seriously don't get her. I thought she realized to tell me what's going on before something like this or the first incident happened again. I think she should stay in the bathroom because I'm steamed and you could probably figure, you don't want to be around me when I'm steamed.

"Hey." Lilly said as she came down the stairs.

"What is your problem?"

"Huh?" She asked and I held up her phone pointing to it with my other hand.

"What are you doing with my phone?" She asked and placed her hands on her hips. No way does she think she can turn this around with me.

"I thought you weren't going to be keeping any more secrets from me!"

"Oliver you have no right to look at my phone so just stay out of my business."

"You know what, how about something even better? Why don't you stay out of my life!?"

"I don't have to tell you everything, you know." She wasn't screaming at me but I could tell she was pisssed.

"I thought that's what best friends do."

"Well apparently you don't even want to be best friends."

"You got that right."

"You're so ridiculous Oliver." Oh no, she was not getting away with this.

"Ridiculous! Ridiculous!! You're ridiculous! You..you...you..."

"What? Too stupid to come up with a complete sentence?"

"You're being such a bi..."

"You know what, just don't even say it. I am so out of here Oliver. Asshole." she got her sweatshirt off the couch and was about to go upstairs when I said,

"Oh. Don't forget your precious little phone." She yanked it out of my hand and was heading for the stairs when Jake and Miley came barging in. Miley ran down the stairs with Jake on her trail and gave Lilly a hug and asked,

"Where are you going?" Instead of answering her Lilly asked,

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you had a date."

"We already went out so we figured the four of us could just hang out and a have a sleepover."

"Oh. Cool." Lilly then spotted Jake and ran over to him smiling giving him a big hug.

"Hey Jake. Good to see you."

"You too, Lilly. I missed you." Miley cleared her throat and he added, "all of you guys." He then came over to me and we gave a guy hug where you grab each other's fist. Although I was glad to see him, that meant Lilly would have to stay and I am in no mood to have her at my house.

"Um..I think I'm just going to go home. I'm tired and every..." Lilly started.

"No, Lilly. You have to stay." Miley said. I could tell Lilly was really upset but I knew she wouldn't have wanted to hurt Miley's feelings.

"Alright if it's okay with Oliver."

"Huh? Why wouldn't it be alright with Oliver?" Jake asked joining their conversation.

"Um..uhh..I mean if it's okay if we sleep over."

"Ohhhh." Miley and Jake replied at the same time. Then they both looked at me.

"Yea. It's c-c-ool." I hesitated a bit.

"Great," Miley said and smiled as she sat down on the couch. This should be one eventful night, I can tell you that.

**A/N- There's the start of the drama soon to come. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to the reviewers once again. You guys rock. Please review! Hopefully, I'll have enough time to update tomorrow but if not I want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving for Thursday! Well, thanks again, much love, Val.**


	9. Not Friends?

(Lilly's POV)

So the four of us have been watching the movie for about 15 minutes so it should be done soon. I'm glad. All I want to do is go to bed, wake up, go home, go to the beach, and just get away. I've been having a miserable week. It seems like I just can't do anything right. Oliver is so mad at me and I'm really mad at him. He shouldn't have been going through my phone. And, I was going to tell him tonight about Erik but Miley didn't come! Ugh, that pisses me off big time. So, we are all in Oliver's basement and squished on one couch. Conveniently, I got stuck sitting next to Oliver because Miley needed to sit next to Jake and me. They were cuddled and I turned to face them. Yuck, they were making out. So that must be the feeling Oliver got when he saw me and Erik on my bed. Naturally I said,

"Ugh, get a room." The two separated and Miley looked at me with a guilty face. Jake on the other hand got up and said,

"Okay." They left and I assume they continued where they left off. I don't even want to know.

I moved over on the couch and Oliver stopped the movie. I didn't say anything and neither did he. I glanced at him ever so often and sometimes I could feel him looking at me. Finally I said something.

"I think we should stop being friends for a little while. I mean we keep on fight..." Oliver cut me off.

"I thought we agreed we weren't friends at all." Since, Oliver is always cracking jokes, I didn't think he was serious.

"Oh come on Oliver."

"I'm serious. Obviously our friendship isn't important enough to you. If you can't trust me, then I don't think we can be friends. I don't even see how we stayed friends for so long. I'm done with this." I didn't say anything. Was he trying to make me feel any more like crap? Is so, he was succeeding.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked me. I just shook my head. After a couple more minutes of silence and said,

"I'm going home."

"What about Miley?"

"I'll go tell her." I got up and went to the closet Jake and Miley were in. I knocked and Miley gave a short "yea".

"I'm going home. I'll see you guys later." Miley opened the door and saw a tear running down my cheek. I came to the conclusion that I had been crying so much lately because I was letting out all of the tears I had kept bottled up inside of me through all the years. Luckily, Oliver didn't see me tear up because the lights were out in there. The closet had one of those pull lights though.

"Oh my g-d. Lilly what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to head home." Miley grabbed my wrist and said,

"Oh no you're not." She then pulled me into the closet and kicked Jake out. I sat down and she asked me,

"Lil, what the hell happened in there?" I was about to tell her nothing when I broke down crying. Miley gave me a comforting hug and after I few minutes I calmed down and told her everything from the fight that happened between Oliver and me when he caught me with my _ex_ boyfriend. (Yea, I told her about that too) to what just happened tonight. By the end I was so upset I felt like locking myself in this closet forever.

"Look Oliver is just being an ass. He obviously cares about your friendship. I mean you're practically like peanut butter and jelly." I let out a small bit of a smile and said,

"But I was going to tell him that we broke up. Honest. It was just I wanted to tell you both together so I figured I would wait until tonight and then you canceled."

"So basically Oliver was mad at you for no reason since you were just waiting for me to be with you guys."

"I guess."

"Did you hear that?" Huh?

"Huh?" Miley wacked open the door and there was Oliver and Jake looking guilty and sore from the door at the same time. I got up and ran out of the closet. I ran up the steps and out the front door and all the way to the beach. Whenever I was upset I went there. I remember from like third grade Oliver and I made a promise that whenever we were upset we would meet at this spot on the beach to be able to be together. Oh shoot. That means Oliver will be here any min...Too late. He's here and he sees me. If only I were Harry Potter and had an invisible cloak. Only then I wouldn't have any parents and would be a wizard and would be at Hogwarts which would mean I would have never met Oliver or Miley which would mean we wouldn't be fighting right now. Wow, try saying that in one breath. Back to what I was saying, I don't care if Oliver apologizes. I don't see how he could be willing to throw our 11 years of friendship down the drain.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain." I didn't answer him. I just continued looking at the waves. It was pretty dark but they were still beautiful.

"Aren't you going to say 'that's okay'?"

"If you want me to lie."

"What?"

"Oliver how could you seriously not want to be friends anymore? I just don't understand it."

"I didn't me..."

"Mean it? Well you would be an awfully big hypocrite if you didn't. You know, lying to me when we're supposed to be best friends."

"Oh come on."

"No. I can't take it with you," by now I was standing up, "you can't say all those things to me and not mean them."

"Well maybe I meant it.."

"What? So now your lying about you lying?"

"..at the moment. I don't think those things about you in general and I don't not want to be friends with you."

"So you really think I'm a bitch?"

"No. Just at the time you were acting like it."

"Oh...," I replied looking down, "then I guess I'm not surprised you didn't want to be friends anymore."

"Lilly, I told you I didn't mean it," Each time he talked his voice got louder.

"Yea you did. You were serious and we both know it." I'm so confused I seriously don't know what to think.

"You're being so stupid."

"You know what, you're right. I was being stupid to think I was actually about to forgive you."

I then left Oliver there looking all different sorts of things: angry, confused, frustrated, but the one that really got me was that he looked hurt.

**A/N - How did you guys like the chapter? I didn't have much time to write it since my grandma who lives like 5 hours away is here and I have to spend time with her but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks so much to all the reviewers (I sound like a broken record, don't I? haha). I'm not going to give too much away but I'll tell you this much, in next chapter someone is going to get a black eye...I'll leave you with that. I don't know if I am going to have enough time to update tomorrow considering it's Thanksgiving ( I probably won't) so I want to wish you all a Happy Turkey Day!! Thanks again, much love, Val.**


	10. Party Time?

(Jake's POV) 

Okay, so Lilly and Oliver are officially not friends, or so they say. Miley and I aren't going to let them throw away their friendship. So far when we want to hang out it can only be me, Miley, and Lilly, me, Miley, and Oliver, me and Oliver, Miley and Lilly, Miley and Oliver, and me and Lilly. Lilly and Oliver don't want to be with each other and at school they don't say a word to each other. I feel really bad for Oliver though because it's completely obvious he's crushing on Lilly. I didn't tell him that I know but I can see the way he looks at her. It's like the way I look at Miley. Well, Miley and I have come up with a plan to get them to be friends again. Even if they aren't a couple yet, they need to get back to where they were. Our plan is that there is this Hollywood party but it's open for non-celebrities. Miley is going to bring Lilly and I'm going to bring Oliver without the other one knowing it. We have some more tricks up our sleeves but we're waiting for the actual night. So I went up to Oliver during school today and said,

"Hey dude. What's up man?"

"Nothing." He replied. I couldn't tell if he was still upset from everything going on or just tired. He was looking down when I asked,

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party with me tomorrow. There will be lots of hot chicks. Maybe you could get your mind off Lilly." As soon as I said Lilly he looked up.

"I don't like her like her."

"Come on."

"I don't. I don't even know where you would get a ridiculous idea like that."

"Fine if you don't then you will come to the party and meet another girl."

"Fine! I will." Yes, it worked! Actually, of course it did. I'm Jake Ryan!

"Good."

(Lilly's POV)

I was at my locker getting my books for fourth period when Miley comes running over.

"Lilly. Great News!"

"What?!" I ask in the same tone.

"I heard from a very close source that there is going to be a hot Hollywood party tomorrow"  
"Who's going, you or Hannah Montana?" I did not feel like being Lola at all.

"Me."

"Okay sounds cool." I'm always up for a party. Miley smiled really bright and I did too.

"Wait is Jake going?" I hate being the third wheel so if Jake's going I'll probably just stay home.

"Not that I know of."

"Okay."

"So you want to come over at like 5:00 tomorrow. The party's at 7:00 so we can get ready together and everything."

"Great."

"Well I got to go to English. See you later!" I have to admit, going to a party brightened my mood a little bit. Considering I have been so upset lately about not being friends with Oliver, I needed to do something fun.

(Oliver's POV)

So, this party thing is tonight. Actually I'm in Jake's limo right now on the way there. I think this is like a fancy party because Jake told me to wear a button down shirt and pants from a suit. Anyway, I'll skip to the party. So Jake and I sat down at a booth and we were checking out some girls. Well I was. Jake has a girlfriend and everything. I have to say, none of them were as hot as Lilly. Ugh, I really screwed up with her. I have no idea why I said I didn't want to be friends with her because now my life is like incomplete. Geez, how corny can I be? Well, Jake asked me to get some punch for him. So I went to a table in the back. I was scooping out his drink when someone bumped into me. I turned around and was surprised who I found.

(Lilly's POV)

So after like two hours of getting ready at Miley's house we headed off to the party. She was wearing a red knee length, halter dress with sequins on the top. Her hair was up and curly held by a clip. I on the other hand, was wearing a black knee length, halter dress with this sparkly pendent thing in the middle at the top. My hair was down and curly and I had some make-up on, not too much though. Anyway, we arrived at the party and Miley said,

"Oh my g-d. Lilly, I am so thirsty. Can you get me some punch? Thanks, you're a doll." She was pushing me toward the table and my back was facing it. I think she pushed me a little too far because I wound up bumping into someone.  
"I'm so..." I turned around only to find Oliver standing there wide-eyed. I guess he didn't expect to see me, "sorry." This should be an interesting night. Well on the bright side, Oliver looked HOT!

(Oliver's POV)

I turned around and came face to face with none other than Lilly. Man, she looked HOT! Wow, she was actually wearing a dress. I have never seen her in a dress except when she was little. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Everything from her shoes to her hair looked amazing.

"Um..uh..i-it's okay." What do I do now?

"I'll..,um... see you around." Lilly said and then she turned around and ran to...Miley! What? Jake and her probably planned this whole thing. Ugh!

(Miley's POV)

"Miley, is Jake here?"

"No..." Aww no. They were supposed to make-up. Crap! Jake is walking up to us. He put his arm around me and said,

"Hey Lilly." Lilly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um...Jake you want to dance?"

"Sure." Man, Lilly's going to have a talk with me tonight.

(Lilly's POV)

I was thinking about how mad I was at Miley when some guy comes up to me and puts his arm around me. He goes,

"Hey baby. You want to dance?" I moved away letting his arm fall, and said,

"No thanks."

"Come on."

"I don't feel like it." He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him.

"Listen blondie, I don't take no for an answer." Okay, this guy was officially freaking me out. He didn't even give me enough time to answer. He just pulled me to the dance floor.

(Oliver's POV)

I saw Lilly dancing with some guy. You know what? Two can play that game. I asked some girl if she wanted to dance and we made our way over to where Lilly was. She was dancing really close with that guy and I saw she tried to move away but he just pulled her closer. A slow song was playing so her arms were up by his shoulders. He whispered something in her ear and I saw her try and pull away again but he pulled her by the waist. She said something but I couldn't make it out. He moved his hands towards her butt and he was moving them upwards when she said, loud enough for me to hear,

"Get away from me." He then said,

"I'm just trying to have a good time." He pulled her closer and looked like he was about to kiss her when I let go of the girl I was dancing with and said to the guy,

"I believe she said get away from her."

"What are you? Her bodyguard?"

"Look man, just leave her alone." By now I could feel the guy's breath on me.

"Make me." No way was I going to let some loser mess with Lilly. I shoved him and instead of him shoving back, he took his fist and went to punch me. I ducked out of the way. Unfortunately, I forgot Lilly was behind me.

**A/N – Omg. I have been trying to update since yesterday at 8 in the morning and it wouldn't upload microsoft word. I finally tried doing it on notepad and it worked. I'm so so sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep the reviews coming. I appreciate each and every one of them so much. The dresses are in my profile so you can check them out if you want. Well, thanks for reading and please check out my songfic if you haven't already. Thanks, much love, Val.**


	11. Wake up!

Miley's POV)

I was dancing with Jake, moving swiftly to the rhythm of the music. My hands were resting on his shoulders and his hand were on my waist. I looked into his gorgeous eyes and I could tell our faces were coming closer, when suddenly the music stopped. I eyed Jake curiously with confusion as to what had happened. Jake had the same expression on his face and we broke away from our position only to find everyone was crowding around something, or rather someone. I grabbed Jake's hand and we walked to the sight that had grabbed everyone's attention and saw Lilly lying on the ground. I also saw Oliver was kneeling down beside her saying,

"Lilly. Lilly, wake up. Come on." He was whispering softly and I was beginning to panic. What the heck happened?

"Oh my G-d. Oliver! What happened?!?' I yelled making everyone's eyes move to me simultaneously.

"She got punched." I gasped and Jake asked,

"By who, dude?"

"That guy being taken away over there." Once again, everyone's eyes moved simultaneously to the boy that was being escorted out the door. Jake and I, still hand in hand, made our way through the crowd and knelt down next to Oliver. He was still trying and failing to wake her up.

"Why?" I asked. I was so worried. I knew Lilly wasn't going to like die from getting punched, but I'm sure when she wakes up it'll hurt like hell. **(A/N - I have never gotten punched in the eye before so please bear with me.)**

"He was trying to...get..down..let's say...with her so I stepped in and he went to punch me and I ducked. He then wound up hitting Lilly. It's all my fault. Ugh." Oliver sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Jake put a hand on Oliver's shoulder and said,

"Chill, dude. She'll be alright. And plus, when she finds out you stood up for her you'll get rewarded big time." Jake smirked and repeatedly jabbed his elbow into Oliver's side until he saw the serious look on his face.

"Okay, too soon for jokes." After about five minutes of waiting for Lilly to wake up, people started to leave the party.

"Jake, why isn't she waking up?" I asked looking upward into his eyes.

"Don't worry baby, she'll be fine. I promise." Jake gave me a comforting hug and I kissed him on the cheek. Jake, Oliver, and I waited some more until finally we were told by the owner of the place we had to leave. It turned out we had been waiting for an hour. Oliver cleared his throat and said,

"Guys, I think we should take her to the hospital, or the doctor, or something. I don't know. She should have woken up already." Worry crept upon my face and I saw Jake nod in Oliver's direction.

"Should we call her parents?" I heard Jake ask Oliver.

"Yea, that would be best."

Within 10 minutes Lilly's parents were here and Oliver told them everything that happened. Her parents were very appreciative of Oliver stepping in but said they should take her to the hospital. I thought that was overreacting a little bit but when we got to the hospital we were informed that Lilly's eye wasn't the only problem. It turned out Lilly hit her head pretty hard on the tile. To our relief, the doctor said it wasn't too serious and she should wake up shortly.

Oliver was pacing around the room while Mr. and Mrs. Truscott and Jake and me were sitting in the chairs when we heard a voice speak up,

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Oliver spun around and everyone looked up to find Lilly eyes..well..eye..wide open sitting on the bed. The other eye had an ice pack on it and couldn't be seen.

"Lilly, you're awake!" I shrieked and ran over to her giving her a hug.

"Yea, I guess I am. I have a question though."

"Yea," I replied.

"Why can't I see though one eye? Did I go blind?! Is it permanent?! Am I going to lose sight in my other eye, too?!" Oliver spoke this time. He sat on the bed and said,

"Lil, calm down. You're not blind. You have ice on your eye because you got punched, remember?"

"...oh yeah!"

"Um...kids, we really appreciate you coming down here and I know you probably want to talk to Lilly, but would you mind letting us have a minute with her please," Mrs. Truscott, a tall slender woman with pale blonder hair, bright blue piercing eyes, and nice bone structure much to whom looked similar to Lilly, asked with a warm smile on her face.

"Sure." We all said at the same time and walked to the hall.

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up with a splitting headache and began talking to my parents after my friends left the room. My mom asked,

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"Okay, but I have a major headache and my eye hurts."

"Alright sweetie." Then a doctor walked into my room and gave me some pain relievers and they said I was free to go whenever I pleased. I was about to get out of my bed the moment the doctor said that, but my mom placed me back down.

"We just want to talk to you for a minute."

"But Mom, I want to talk to my friends. I have to thank Oliver for what he did."

"Okay, we know. But..." My dad started and my mom finished for him,

"Look Lilly, you are maturing into a young adult and we understand you are going to want to be doing more adult-like things but we want you to know that if anyone tries pressuring you into anything you don't want..er..anything, just say 'no.' You're growing into a lovely young woman and I know your hormones are going crazy and you're getting boobs so the boys are all over you.." Geez, could she be any more freaking embarrassing?...I'll take that as a no. I cut off my mom.

"Mom, I know. Can we just go home? We've had this talk before and I know not to drink, and not to do drugs, and not to have sex and all that stuff. I get it Mom."

"Okay. I just don't want you doing anything you're going to regret."

"Ri-i-i-i-ight. Now let's go." I went into the hallway while my parents were talking to the doctor, with one hand holding the ice pack on my right eye.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." They all said.

"Hey Oliver can I talk to you for a sec...alone?"

"Sure."

We walked a little away from Jake and Miley and I began,

"Oliver thank you so much for sticking up for me. It means a lot to me...especially since we're..uhh..not friends." I looked down as I said the last part.

"Lilly, I was being a huge idiot by not wanting to be friends. I regret saying all those things to you and you have no idea how sorry I am. Please forgive me." Oliver had the cutest look on his face, I couldn't possibly say no.

"Of course I forgive you." We shared a hug and I realized that it was absolutely definite I was in love with Oliver with all my heart. Any questions or confusions were all cleared up. I felt as if nothing and nobody was in the room but us. For a moment I thought I actually saw a spark spring off of us, but then I realized it was just my eye...or my stupidity.

"I'm sorry about your eye."

"I'll live," I said and he let out a laugh. My parents them came out of the room with the doctor in front of them and I thanked him and all of my friends for their help. I shared a hug with Miley, Oliver, and Jake before heading off to the car. The ride home was pretty much silent and we dropped off my friends at their houses. I walked into the house and went up to my room. All I needed was a hot, steamy shower. I unzipped my dress and watched it fall to the ivory- tiled floor beneath my feet. I took the ice pack and put it on the granite counter. I approached the shower and turned the faucet. Once the water was hot enough, I stepped in one foot at a time. I lifted my neck up letting the warm water massage my back. It seemed as if the water was washing away all my troubles, for now at least...

**A/N - I know that wasn't a very good chapter but I hope you somewhat enjoyed it. Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys are awesome! Well thanks again and please review, much love, Val.**


	12. Most Beautiful Girl in the World

(Lilly's POV)

I woke up the next morning only to find the bright sunlight shining through my window. I was relieved it was Saturday though, since I wouldn't have to attend school. I turned to my left to take a peek at the clock and found it was 9:07. I slowly but surely pulled the covers off of me and stepped down onto the carpeted floor. I walked over to the mirror and starting from my feet, I looked over myself, my eyes moving up with each blink. I had these slutty-looking shorts on and a matching, also slutty-looking, white camisole. When my eyes reached my eyes...woah that sounded really weird. What I mean is, when my eyes strolled up the mirror and looked directly into my eyes, I sort of jumped a little. I guess you could say I had forgotten about the aftermath of the punch. I looked awful, hideous even. I mean come on, I even scared myself. As if I weren't ugly enough before. There was this purple circle around my eye, it looked as if I had put a little too much eye shadow...okay so like 20 pounds too much. There was no way I was leaving this house looking like this. I took a deep sigh, knowing there was nothing I could do about the current situation, and went downstairs after brushing my hair and teeth. I went directly into the kitchen and saw on the refrigerator was a note from my mom. It read,

"Hi Lilly. Dad, Courtney, and I went to look at a college around the area. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I forgot the date," I paused for moment, thinking that my mom always forgets everything, and then continued reading, "We hope you are feeling okay. We should be home around 2. Call if you need anything. Love, Mom." Ugh, well at least I'll have the house to myself. The doorbell rang and I left the kitchen to answer it. I turned the lock and opened the door and there was Oliver whose bright smile turned into a frown.

"Hey Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were feeling. You look awful." Oh, way to make me feel better.

"Gee, thanks."

"I mean your face looks bad." I gave a hurt look and he quickly added,

"I mean your eye looks terrible." That didn't exactly cheer me up so the hurt look didn't go anywhere.

"I mean..." I cut him off. I laughed a little inside my head and said,

"Oliver, I know what you mean. That's why I'm not leaving this house ever again." He was about to say something when I saw his eyes lower and sort of bulge out of the sockets. I was going to ask what, but then I looked down and remembered what I was wearing. I immediately felt uncomfortable and I saw Oliver was struggling for words as well. I guess it is a little weird seeing your best friend like this.

"Sorry..um..I'll.."

"Don't apologize." He said with a smirk. I think Oliver didn't even realize what he was saying until he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I mean...uhh...it's...umm..."

"Ummm...why don't I go change...or were you not planning on staying?" I asked.

"Uh..y-yea..i-if y-you want." I could tell he was embarrassed about the comment he made. Sure you'd think I would be flattered, but I know that Oliver, being Oliver, would say something like that about any girl wearing this.

"Okay. Why don't we go upstairs?" Oliver just nodded and followed me up the stairs. I could sort of feel his eyes on my butt since the shorts were so tight, but I just let it go.

(Oliver's POV)

WWWWOOOOWWWW. Lilly looks so friggin hot in those pajamas. I am like speechless.

"..."

(Lilly's POV)

When we reached my room, Oliver sat down on my bed and I went into the bathroom and changed. I returned wearing jean bermuda shorts and a halter top. I sat down onto the bed next to Oliver and felt a rush of pain flow to my eye. I screamed a quiet,

"Ahhh!" I guess I pulled Oliver out of his trance because he responded with an even louder,

"AHHH!" That scared me so I gave another,

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Why are you screaming?" I asked in a completely normal tone. Oliver got this confused look on his face and said,

"Why are you screaming?" Then at the same exact time we both said,

"Because you were screaming!" We then smiled at each other and I said,

"I screamed at first because my eye was hurting. I should probably get some ice..." He cut me off.

"I'll get it for you." I smiled at him and replied a quick thanks before he went downstairs. If Oliver was not my best friend I definitely wouldn't let him see me like this. I thought it didn't really matter though, considering he has seen me naked...ewww no, when we were like three.

He returned shortly after and handed me the ice. I placed it gently on my eye and he questioned,

"Hey, do you want to go to the beach?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't go out like this."

"Oh come on. You look fine."

"Oliver, you said so yourself I looked ugly and I'm not going to disagree with you."

"I never said ugly."

"You know what I meant."

"You think you're ugly?"

"Well, I'm certainly not pretty. And now, to top it all off I have this gross black eye."

"Lilly, how could you even say that you're not pretty?"

"Um...I don't know. Because it's the truth, perhaps?"

"You're crazy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Wait. Why am I crazy?"

"You're definitely pretty Lilly."

"Look, I know we're best friends and every thing and you're just trying to make me feel better, but it isn't going to work. No one in their right mind could think I look pretty like this."

"Well then maybe I'm using my left."

"What?"

"Lilly, you can't say you're not pretty."

"I just did."

"Well don't."

"Oh yeah, well if I was so pretty then why would my boyfriend cheat on me, huh?"

"...because he was an ass."

"No...he knows he could do better," I looked down and then continued, "Oliver, I have come to accept it that no matter how hard I try, there will always be someone better. I am never going to be pretty enough, or smart enough, or nice enough, or just good enough. No matter how much I care about someone or love someone, there will always be someone that person loves and cares about more. I've learned to live with it and maybe you should too." I looked up to find Oliver looking...angry. His face was filled with pure anger.

"Lilly, you know that's not true."

"Why do you care so much?"

"...because you're my best friend."

"Then why do you seem so mad?"

"I'm not."

"You sure seem like it."

"I'm not mad!"

"Why are getting so angry?"

"..."

"Well..." Oliver shot his hands up and shouted,

"Are you freakin blind Lilly? You're the most beautiful girl in the world!"

**A/N- Sorry I didn't update in two days, I was just hoping for some more reviews. I only got four (tear, tear..haha jk). But, I am happy to know that at least some people are still interested so thanks again. This story still has more chapters so don't think in the next chapter they're going to get together and kiss and be boyfriend and girlfriend and live happily ever after..lol..or was I not supposed to tell you that? Oh well. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. They mean the world to me. Well, thanks again, much love, Val.**


	13. Crappurito

(Oliver's POV)

Crapurrito. I have the biggest mouth in the world. Well, on the bright side, dentists should love me.

I just told Lilly I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Now what the hell am I supposed to say? I can't say I didn't mean it because that would be insulting but I can't say it's true because then it would be obvious that I liked her. But in my defense, I had to say it. I mean she was saying all this stuff about how ugly she was and how she wasn't pretty. That's basically like saying dogs don't bark. I mean, come on. I do think she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen however I can't let her know that I like her because I know she doesn't like me and I know that if she knows about me liking her it will ruin everything because she doesn't like me. Wooh..anyway, that will ruin all my hopes of being with my dream girl in addition to making our friendship completely and utterly awkward. As you can tell, I have many thoughts running through my head most of which derived from the fact I have to say something now...or rather do something. I act on impulse so my first thought was to just go for it and...

run out the door as fast as I could and away from Lilly. So that's exactly what I did. I left her there with a confused look on her face, as well as her jaw hanging low. However, I saw out of the corner of my eye, her confused expression changed to a hurt one. Sure I guess I would seem a little mean to just leave her there but hey, what's a guy to do? I run all the way to the beach and being the paranoid guy that I am, I feel as if people are following me. Okay, actually I feel like Lilly is following me but whatever. Anywho, I run down to Rico's and stop, place my hands on my thighs and let out some deep breaths. I was about to ask Jackson for some water when a figure approached me. I turned my eyes so that they were directly facing their's and was surprised at what I found...oh so surprised.

(Lilly's POV)

Eeeeeek! Smiley face times a million. Oliver just told me he thinks I am the most beautiful girl in the world. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Okay, so Erik had said that to me a number of times but when it came from Oliver, I just felt like it was...right. You know? Like I didn't need to question him or ask "really?", and I didn't need to ask him to say it more than once, I knew he would be the type of person who would do it naturally. Unfortunately all those little smiley faces faded away just like a sunset disappearing into the horizon. Oliver just got up and left out of the room running at like 25 miles an hour. Ouch, that hurts. I mean come on, learn how to give a compliment. In addition to that, I've realized that it was a probably just a way to get me to shut up. I know I am completely contradicting what I just said but it's a known fact that girls change their minds as fast as Oliver can gobble up a piece of pie. It Oliver had meant it, chances are that he probably would've stayed. I guess he doesn't like me- like me. I plop myself down on the bed, my head landing on my pillows. Suddenly I felt a rush of confidence spring up my body and spread throughout all of it. I got up from my bed to go outside when I remembered my...condition. Okay so I'm not like crippled or anything, but I can't go out like this. I go into my sister's room and get some of her powder stuff..you know, in the compact thing, smells bad, has a soft round applicator. Anyway, I took it out of her make-up stash and applied some to my eye. It helped a little I guess, but nothing too significant. However, I did think it would be acceptable to leave the house this way without being considered a disgrace to all of Malibu...I know what you're thinking "Drama Queen!" Well I dragged my lazy butt down the stairs. I grabbed my cell phone and walked down the street. I didn't know where Oliver went. I thought at first to his house so I walked there and rang the doorbell. I saw Mrs. Oken appear, her dark brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, with an orange floral dress on, and a smile spread across her strong-featured face. I smiled at her and she said,

"Hello, Lilly dear. How are you? I heard about what happened. Are you feeling better?" She lightly brushed her hand underneath my chin. Mrs. Oken was a very nurturing women but I liked that about her. Sure my mom could be like that, but I don't know it just felt different. Like she didn't _have_ to care because you were her daughter, but she just wanted to care.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you, Mrs. O. I was just wondering if Oliver was here."

"No, sweetie," She paused for a single moment, "in fact I think he said he was going to your house."

"He did go to my place but then he left. Well, thanks anyway Mrs. Oken. I'll see you later." I grinned and waved before I headed off yet again. As I took a new step, I felt my confidence level drop but an ounce. I sighed and started humming the tune of Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan. The words were playing in my mind, but I didn't feel like singing in the middle of the street. I might look a bit like a..oh, I don't know...weirdo. I didn't have a destination in mind as to where I was going, just wherever the music took me. I found myself at the beach, which comes to no surprise considering that's my second home, really. Sure I probably spend more time at school then at the beach, however I will not, I repeat not, call school a home. A jail maybe, but no way a home. Anyway, I had grown a desire for a strawberry banana smoothie while walking so I moseyed on over to Rico's and found Jackson there.

"Hey Jackson."

"Hey Lilly. So, I heard what happened..."

"Geez, who didn't?"

"I don't know," Jackson said whilst placing his thumb and pointer on his chin and swaying them back and forth, "So are you feeling okay? I mean I see the black eye but does it hurt?"

"No, it felt relaxing actually."

"...really?"

"Wow. Of course it hurt Jackson."

"Oh. If only it were a girl."

"Huh?"

"Cat fights are hot."

"Oookay. Some comforting words from Jackson. Wow never thought I would here that phrase and Jackson in the same sentence." I smirked

"Ouch. You know, that-that hurt." We then laughed in unison. That's something I could always count on, Jackson making me laugh. I don't like him like that, that's for sure but we are good friends.

"So what can I get for you my lady?"

"A strawberry banana smoothie please."

"Coming right up." My thoughts wandered off to Miley and Jake. I wonder what they were doing. They were probably having fun in their nice and stable relationship.

"That will be $4.50."

"$4.50 for a smoothie?!" Jackson just nodded and I dug into my pocket.

"I only have $3.00..."

"Here," a familiar voice said.

"Gee thanks...," I turned around and came face to face with Erik. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on me,"...but no thanks." I turned back around to Jackson with a pleading look on my face and gave him the pout.

"Oh no. Not the puppy dog look. Fine, fine. It's on the house."

"Thanks Jackson." I got up from the wooden stool and Erik said,

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't." I then asked Jackson,

"Hey, have you seen Oliver anywhere?"

"Oken? Yeah, I think he's over there behind the bathroom."

"Thanks. See you later." I then walked past Erik letting him take him the sent of what I like to call "What you want but can't have."

Oh well. I walked towards the bathroom and started,

"Hey Oliver. I jus..." Oh my G-d. So much for being the most beautiful girl in the world.

**A/N- Okay, I know, I know. Not very eventful or interesting chapter, but there was a bit of a cliffy at the end. I'm so sorry for not updating in like four days! I have had so much homework and projects and volleyball stuff lately but I want to thank you guys so effin much for your reviews! You guys are awesome. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try my best to update tomorrow but if not, expect more soon. Well please review away! Thanks again, much love, Val.**


	14. Kisses Galore

(Oliver's POV)

I turned my eyes so that they were directly facing theirs and was surprised at what I found...oh so surprised.

There standing before me was none other than Becca Weller, my old girlfriend. You see, Becca had moved away to New Jersey because her dad got transferred. Neither of us believe in long term relationships so we broke up. Okay, so maybe the only reason I said that I didn't want to stay together was so I could have a better chance with Lilly. Anyway, although she moved, here she is with this huge grin plastered across her tan face. I am basically speechless because I had never prepared myself for this situation. My eyes are wide and that little voice inside my head is saying "Am I seeing things?"

"Oliver!!!" She screams and flings her arms around me so tight I could hardly breathe. Yet, I managed to choke out,

"W-wow. B-becca. What are you doing here?"

"I am just visiting. Dad had a business trip and said I could come along." She then pulled away and gave a pouting face while asking,

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Uh...yea. I'm just surprised."

"You don't seem very happy. Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?"

"Becca, you're not my girlfriend. We broke up, remember?"

"Well, yea. But I'm here now so can't we just get back together?"

"For what, a week?"

"No!...four days...?"

"You expect me to get back with you for four days and then just act like nothing happened?"

"Oliver, why are you being like this?" What does she want me to do, scream out 'Oh, I just told my crush I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world'? What is she, nuts? Before I could answer, I saw her coming closer to me. She put her hands on my chest and looked deep into my eyes. I was about to take a step back in hopes of getting her off of me, but it was too late. She had me. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips deep against mine. Her lips tasted like vanilla and if you know me, you'll know I'm more of a chocolate kind of guy. I could tell there was really no magic right then and there. No, I'm not asking her to eat a chocolate bar before we kiss, I'm just asking for her...to not kiss me. Okay so I may be known as "Smokin' Oken" but truth is, I don't get that much lip interaction so even though I was reluctant to pull away at first, I held our position for just a little longer. That is until I heard a voice and a familiar voice at that,

"Hey Oliver. I jus..." We both pulled away in sync and turned to see Lilly standing there with a...I guess you could say guilty...face.

"Oh...um...I-I'm sorry." I took a step away from Becca and towards Lilly and said,

"Look, Lil. I can explain."

"Oliver, why do you have to explain anything to _her_?" Becca questioned emphasizing the 'her'. I looked back in Lilly's direction and saw her looking down,

"Lil..."

"No. It's okay. I'm sorry to interrupt...and you don't have to explain anything to me." I don't get this. When I saw Lilly making out with her ex-boyfriend I flipped out and now she's apologizing for barging in. It took me a minute to realize that it was probably because she had no feelings toward me other than ones derived from friendship. Maybe I could be with Becca for a week...uh, I mean four days...so that I can get over my little crush on Lilly. I looked at Becca and stared almost through her green eyes. I then looked at Lilly, though, and found her looking back at me. I almost disappeared into her eyes. That blue color so beautiful it looks like the ocean before the storm, the ones that dance when she's happy and get even deeper when she's upset. It was then that I realized I didn't have some stupid little crush on Lilly. I realized I was in love.

And to top it all off, I probably just screwed up everything.

(Lilly's POV)

Why am I so stupid? How could I actually for a second, think Oliver would like me as more than a friend? How could I think anyone would? Erik kissed another girl and now so did Oliver. How come I am always the one who at the end of the day is left alone? While I pondered thorugh many thoughts in my head, I walked back over to Rico's. My eyes were in my thoughts though so I almost walked into a stool.

"Woah. Watch where you're going Lil, or you're going to get hurt," Jackson said.

"More than I already have?" Jackson snickered a bit but then noticed how distant I seemed.

"Hey, what happened back there?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Lil. Just tell me."

"He was kissing another girl...Becca."

"Who's he?...Oooh. Oken, huh?"

"Yea."

"Becca, his old girlfriend, Becca?"

"Yea."

"And you're upset about this because you like him?"

"Yea," Ugh, he tricked me, "uhh...I mean no...of course not...where would you get that idea from, pssh?"

"Man, you sure have it bad, huh?"

"NO..okay, maybe. But please don't say anything! Miley doesn't even know."

"Ha. Who would of thought? Me knowing a secret about Miley's best friend before Miley even does."

"Yea, yea, yea. Just promise not to say anything."

"Promise."

"Good. But now what am I supposed to do...G-d I can't believe I just told you that." I muttered.

"Because you...I don't know why... but why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"No, because it's obvious he doesn't like me."

"Come on. Of course he does."

"Does not other wise he wouldn't be sucking face with another girl."

"Why don't you use another guy to make him jealous?"

"Hellllo. I already did that...only I wasn't using him. Ugh, this sucks."

"Don't worry. Everything will work out. Why don't you just take a walk or something to take your mind off of it. Hey, maybe you can hang out with Miley. She's been saying you two haven't been spending much time with each other lately."

"Yea, I guess you're right. I will call Miley. Well thanks for help Jackson."

"No problem. And don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I reached over the counter and gave him a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek, just as an appreciative gesture.

"The J-Man is on fire." I giggled and said,

"Oh yea. He's smoking hot." I laughed and then turned around only to see Oliver standing before me. Boy, was I going to have some explaining to do.

**A/N – I'm so sorry for not updating like all this week. I feel really bad but I have been just been so busy lately with school and a little case of writer's block. But finally, chapter 14 is up for you all to enjoy so please do! Blue-eyed chick, I am sort of but not really using your idea you gave in your review so thanks so much for your suggestion. Well, please review!!! Thanks so much to all the reviewers of last chapter and previous chapters. Sorry to babble but thanks again, much love, Val.**


	15. Jackson?

(Oliver's POV)

Jackson is going down. I….don't even know what to say. I want to talk; I want to yell and scream at Lilly…not only for what she did but for what I've done. Not only have I kissed Becca, not only have I told Lilly how beautiful she was and then leave, I also haven't been truthful to her. I like her so much and just want to be with her already. I don't know how much longer I can wait. But now, now, what? She likes Jackson. Nu-uh. I don't think so.

"What's going on over here?" I ask, sort of surprising myself.

"Oliver…" Lilly started.

"The minute you see me kissing another girl, you go get a boyfriend?" Lilly let out a chuckle after I said that.

"Call me crazy but I don't find this very funny." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at Lilly waiting for her reply.

"I really don't think you should be talking."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means Oliver."

"Oliver, what is she talking about?" Becca asked me whilst placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I say to her and she lets out a 'hmph'.

"I'm talking about you calling me the most beautiful girl in the world and then you go kiss some other girl!" Lilly looked pissed, let me tell you.

"Yea well that girl has a name...wait, Oliver, you told her she was the prettiest girl in the world? Then what does that make me?" Becca said getting angrier by the second. Jackson then butted in,

"Umm… not the prettiest girl in the world…duhh!" I let out a small laugh and after seeing the look Becca gave me, I felt like hiding under a rock. Man, what have I gotten myself into?

(Lilly's POV)

Excuse me while I go laugh up that smoothie I just drank. Me and Jackson? Oliver must have forgotten to take his medication this morning. I mean come on, there is more of a likely chance of me and Dandruff Danny…okay so maybe not, but still. However, Oliver can't possibly be mad at me after he was just playing tonsil hockey with Becca. I never liked her. But on the bright side, she looked so frikkin pissed after she heard what Oliver said to me. I guess I can't really be mad at Oliver, because he has the right to hook up with whoever he wants but I am allowed to have a problem, and a big problem at that, with it when he has a problem with me going out with other guys. Was that a run-on sentence? My English teacher would be so ashamed. Wow can you say random, Lilly? Oh, great. Even better. Now I am talking in third person. Ugh, get a hold of yourself, Lilly. There I go again! Geez!

"You know what Oliver? If you want to be a baby about it, be my guest. But FYI, you look like a hypocrite and an idiot." I then got up off the stool and said while smiling flirtatiously,

"Bye Jackson." No matter how mad or angry I sounded, the truth was, I was miserable. Sad, upset, heartbroken. You have no idea how badly I wanted to be that girl Oliver was kissing. But even more than me wanting to kiss him, I wanted him to _want_ me to kiss him. Unfortunately, that day would never come…unless of course it was in my dreams.

(Oliver's POV)

Lilly's right 100. I do look like an idiot, a hypocrite, a fool, a retard, ugh I don't even know what's wrong with me. And now, Lilly is so pissed off at me. What sucks even more is that she has a reason to be. But hey, what's up with her and…dare I say it…Jackson? I mean where'd that come from? And the cherry on top of the sundae is that now Becca's mad at me so I'm left alone yet again while even Jackson has a girl. Becca interrupted me from my thoughts and said,

"You know what Oken? We're through."

"We were never even going out." I mean I had to retaliate some how.

"Yea, and we never will."

"I never said I wanted to."

"….Ugh!" She yelled and then stomped off in fury.

(Jackson's POV)

I feel so bad for Lilly. I mean first her boyfriend cheats on her, then she gets punched in the eye, then she sees Oliver kissing another girl. Lilly is such a great girl. She's gorgeous, smart, funny, sweet and I just want her to be happy. I know that sounds as if I like her, like her, but maybe that's because I'm the only guy that she _can_ have…yet doesn't want.

(Lilly's POV)

After that whole blowout at the beach, I decided to go over to Miley's house. The walk wasn't too far, so within minutes I arrived at her front doorstep. I knocked, which I hardly ever do since I usually come in on my skateboard. My skateboard! I haven't gone boarding in like forever. I was about to just leave right then and there to go and get my skateboard but it was too late. The door slowly opened to reveal…Jake? Oh, they must be hanging out.

"Hey Lilly. What brings you here?"

"Hey Jake. I was just looking for Miley but…"

"Oh, she's in the bathroom. She'll be right out."

"You know what, it's okay. If you guys are on a date or whatever I don't want to disturb. So just tell her I stopped by, would ya?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. It's totally cool."

"Okay. I'll tell her."

"Thanks." I was about to leave when Jake spoke again,

"Oh by the way, how's your eye? It doesn't look that bad."

"It hurts a little but I put some make-up over it."

"Girls and their make-up," Jake said while shaking his head. I laughed and smiled. After saying a quick bye, I headed towards my house walking at a steady pace. I was in no rush considering home wasn't that exciting for me. My head was still processing everything that had happened today. I hope Oliver doesn't really think I was going out with Jackson. My thoughts were soon interrupted though.

Once I reached my house, something unexpected happened. Something that might give someone else a wrong impression. Something so inviting, I couldn't resist. Before I knew it I had two hands wrapping around my neck and two warm lips crashing into my own.

**A/N – So what did you guys think?!? Did it suck? Was it good? I know, major cliffy. Who could it be? Jackson, Oliver, Erik…Jake? Okay well, I'll leave you all to wonder…for now that is. Please review because they really brighten up my day. Once again, I want to thank all my awesome reviewers!! Hopefully I will have enough time to update tomorrow but school has been so hectic lately. Well, thanks again, much love, Val.**


	16. Ignore It

(Lilly's POV)

When the figure pulled away, I looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes of the one and only…Oliver. That kiss…wow. It was different than anything I had ever experienced before. I was caught off guard, but I happen to be a pretty spontaneous person, so I could care less. The only downside of this kiss was…why? Why did Oliver do this? I wasn't going spend an hour thinking about it so I just asked him.

"What…what was that for?" Oliver's eyes were just as wide as mine. If you saw mine, you would now they were about the distance from one end of California to the other.

"I-i-i…ummm…I-i have to go," He said and ran off in the other direction. Why does he keep on leaving? I am not some stupid toy that Oliver and other boys can take advantage of. It's like he's playing a game with my heart…a game where he's winning.

(Oliver's POV)

Idiot! I am the biggest idiot in the world. Get this, first I kiss Lilly (wow) and then I run off. I don't know which of the two was more stupid. Actually, I do. No matter how random the kiss was and judging by the look on her face, how surprised she was…it was amazing. Like, there was no one else in the world but us…and now I sound like a sappy romance novel. Anyway, leaving was way dumber. Now I don't know how Lilly feels and it looks like I'm a coward. Which I am. But, I mean with Becca, I knew for a fact she liked me yet I still couldn't ask her out. I doubt Lilly even likes me, so if I got any farther, I probably would've puked. I'm just dumbfounded now. I have no idea what I'm going to do and no idea how to get the thought of the kiss out of my head.

(Monday at school)

(Miley's POV)

Okay, this is so weird. Oliver and Lilly haven't said a word to each other all day. Sure it's only 9:00 and school starts at 8:15 but still. They haven't made any eye contact and are like mute or something. Do you know how rare it is for Lilly to not talk? Um..yea, it's really unusual. There has to be some sort of interrogation done and since Jake is too much of a donut to notice, I ask them.

"Okay, what's up with y'all? I mean you guys haven't spoken or looked at each other all morning. And, Lilly when I called you, you barely said a word. What's going on?" the two just shrugged their shoulders.

"Can y'all say something, gosh darn it?!"

"Sure. I have to go to the bathroom," Lilly said, her expression still not changing from before.

"I'll go with," I said in hopes she would allow me to.

"Whatever," Lilly said. She looked really upset. I have no idea why but boy do I want to. I mean, she is my best friend; she should be able to tell me these things. Maybe, she's upset about us not spending much time together. It's worth a shot.

"Look Lil, is this about me and Jake?" I asked once we reached the bathroom.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?!"

"No. Now, stop that." (A/N- Sorry I just had to put that in haha :D)

"Well, we are best friends; we should be able to talk about things."

"Uh-huh."

"So, talk."

"There is nothing to talk about, Miley."

"Call me crazy, but I don't believe you."

"Okay, you're crazy," Lilly said with fake smile.

"Please, just tell me."

"No, now why don't you just go back to Jake, your precious little boyfriend?"

"So you are upset about Jake!"

"No, it's just maybe if you didn't spend all your time with him, you would know what's going on."

"That's what I am trying to find out now." Lilly didn't respond after I said that. I think she was waiting for an apology and there was no point in arguing, so I gave her one.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I haven't been being a good friend lately. I know it may seem as if Jake is the only person I want to hang out with but it's not true. I want to hang out with you and I miss you like crazy when I don't see you…. Do you forgive me?" I asked while giving the puppy-dog look.

"Sure, why not." We then shared a hug and when we pulled away, I noticed a look I had never really seen before…at least in Lilly, that is. It was sadness. Just pure, pure sadness.

"Lilly, please tell me what's wrong." Lilly looked the other way and said quietly,

"Oliver kissed me."

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed so loud it made both Lilly and _me_ cover our ears.

"And then he left."

"What do you mean, _left_?"

"I mean ran off to G-d only knows where."

"Awww Lilly….wait." Once I said that Lilly looked directly in my eyes as if trying to read my mind. It turned out she could.

"Yea… I do." Lilly looked down sheepishly.

"Oh my G-d! I knew it!" Of course, I was referring to Lilly liking Oliver as more than a friend. I was so excited for Lilly, but the excitement soon died down once I remember about him leaving her alone in the dust.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked.

"NO!...I mean, no. That's okay. I don't know why he kissed me and frankly, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hear 'I was just caught up in the moment', or 'I was just experimenting', or 'I don't know'. I'm sick of excuses and lately Oliver has been making me crazy. I can't take any of this. It seems like me life just keeps on getting worse and worse."

"Lilly, I'm so sorry." I then pulled her in for another hug. "So what are you going to do?"

"Forget about it."

"You're going to forget about it. That's it? Lilly, you have to tell Oliver how you feel."

"I don't have to do anything and I'm not going to. Sure, that kiss was amazing beyond belief but it looks like I'm just going to have to forget about those 10 seconds of my life."

"No matter how wonderful they were?" I asked

"No matter how wonderful they were." And with that, the two of us left the bathroom and went to class.

**A/N- Okay, that was a pretty lame chapter but I'm sick so it was the best I could do. I know I shouldn't be giving excuses but I just wanted to give you guys something but don't worry the drama isn't over!! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story as much as I did in the beginning but I hope you are all still enjoying it. Thank you so much for your reviews. Only two more and I have 100!! Yay! Sorry about that little outburst but please review and put a smile on my face. I think there will only be like three or four more chapters :(. Well, thanks again, much love, Val.**


	17. Mommy

(Lilly's POV)

Moms. Such a simple word yet such complex things. My mom's not only complex, she's a life-ruiner. Your probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about, but don't worry, I'll tell you.

Okay, so it was Tuesday night. Oliver and I hadn't spoken to each other in two days. Things were extremely uncomfortable between us ever since the…kiss. It was his stinkin' fault. He's the one who just had to go all romance movie and kiss me out of the blue. So anyway, I was just laying on my bed watching Zombie High when my mom calls up to my room and shouts,

"Lilly, come down here! Someone's here to see you!" Naturally, I did as I was told. However, I soon learned I shouldn't have.

(Oliver's POV)

So it was like 5:00 or something and I decided to go for a nice walk. Things had been so messed up lately; I just needed to get some things off my mind. Between having Lilly see me kissing Becca and me kissing Lilly, I don't know what else could go wrong. I just can't build up the courage to talk to her. I mean, what am I supposed to say? You had a bug on your lips and I didn't want you to swallow it. Yea, okay. I feel bad about not talking to her, but in all honesty, I'm scared of rejection. Lilly is such an amazing girl and I don't know what I would do if she turned me down. Maybe kill myself? Haha, no I don't have any suicidal thoughts but it would suck to know that I would have to go through life comparing every girl I meet to Lilly. What sucks even more is to know is that none of them even can come close to compare. But I know Lilly had to feel something when we kissed. Or maybe that's what I just keep telling myself.

Well, back to what I was saying, I was walking around the neighborhood and I went everywhere from the beach to the nearest mall. Anyway, eventually I got back to my street and just as I reached Lilly's house, her mom was putting out the garbage. She then turned around right as I was about to pass.

"Hey Oliver. How are you sweetie?"

"Good. Thanks, Mrs. Truscott."

"I told you to call me Lori. You make me feel old when you say that," she then paused and added with a smile, "Don't even go there." I laughed but not only at the joke, at how similar she could be to her daughter.

"Hey, Lilly is upstairs if you want to talk to her. She's been acting pretty strange lately. Maybe you could get her back to normal." I don't think anything is going to get her back to normal.

"Um…that's okay. I don't want to bother her or anything."

"Oh, don't worry about it. She loves spending time with you." A light blush crept upon my face but it went unnoticed. "I'll go get her." Before I could protest Mrs. Truscott…I mean Lori…was inside the house and calling for Lilly to come. I could her shout a,

"Lilly, come down here! Someone's here to see you!" Within seconds Lilly appeared by the front door, her hair in a pony and wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Yup, she could be wearing baggy clothes and still look hot. There was what seemed like an eternity of silence until Lilly finally spoke up.

"Um…my mom said you wanted to see me," She said still not looking up from the cement.

"No," I said without even thinking.

"Oh…then why are you here?" I shrugged my shoulders but then realized Lilly wasn't looking at me so I replied,

"I don't know."

"Oh." Neither of us spoke for another couple minutes until Lilly was the first to speak yet again.

"Oliver, why have you been ignoring me?"

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked defiantly. She then lifted her eyes enough until they reached mine. One was still a little swollen but it was slowly but surely recovering.

"You're the one who…" Lilly then stopped herself and looked away.

"I'm the one who what?"

"Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me."

"It's not important." I then couldn't take it anymore and walked towards Lilly and gently placed my hand under her chin whilst lifting it up. You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss her, but I knew I had to stay cool. I then looked straight into her eyes and was about to say something but when I tried nothing came out. I was trying to get some sort of word out but Lilly interrupted my struggle and asked the dreaded question,

"Oliver, why did you kiss me?" I then turned my head as I felt yet another, darker blush creep onto my previously pale face. It was soon moved back to where it was though and I could feel Lilly's smooth hands on my face. I thought for a split second she was going to kiss me, but that thought disappeared once she removed her hands.

"Please just tell me," she said softly.

"I-I'm sorry," I responded and was about to leave when Lilly pulled my wrist as well as myself back.

"Don't leave."

"Huh?"

"You keep on leaving and if you haven't noticed, I don't like it."

"What do you mean I keep on leaving?"

"I think you know what I am talking about." Of course I knew what she was talking about but I couldn't bring myself to tell her my true feelings. I can't tell her how much I want to wrap her up in my arms and never let go. I can't tell her how much I want to _show_ her that she is the most gorgeous girl in the world. But most of all, I can't tell myself that we are friends and that is all we'll ever be.

Or so I thought.

**A/N- I am sorry times a thousand for not updating in what, five days?.My life has been so hectic especially with the start of Chanukkah and all these stupid projects I have at school. But please accept my apology and show your forgiveness with a review! Thanks so much for all your support and everything and I am once again sorry for not updating as much as some of you would probably like. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little rushed so it might not be too good but hopefully, it met your standards. Well thanks again, much love, Val.**


	18. Mommy Part Two

(Oliver's POV)

So, in the midst of Lilly and I talking, we were interrupted by a cool, breezy wind. I noticed Lilly shiver and asked her quietly,

"Do you wanna talk inside?" Lilly simply nodded and the two of us walked into her house emotionless. As we entered the living room, we saw Courtney and Mrs. Truscott watching TV.

"Mom, Oliver and I are just going to go upstairs."

"Okay, honey." Lilly's dad wasn't home, thank goodness, because he would not have approved of me being in Lilly's room, nor any boy for matter of fact. I'm guessing he's yet to find out about Lilly and Erik's heated little make-out session.

I merely followed Lilly up the stairs and watched as she opened the door quickly. She then sat down on her bed. I just stood by the doorway, afraid to get too close. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to contain myself and not kiss Lilly…again.

"Uh…you can take a seat," Lilly said, patting the remainder of the unoccupied bed. I didn't respond, just sat down, about a foot away from Lilly waiting for the silence to end. It didn't though. Well, Lilly didn't end it. I guess that would be more correct. The last person that spoke was Lilly and she had asked a question. I did what any intelligent person would do and well, answered it…sort of.

"I'm sorry if it seems I keep leaving it's just…" My voice then trailed off.

"It's just what?" Lilly asked timidly. I couldn't bear to look into her eyes so my eyes were focused on the rip in my jeans. I was picking at the white string when Lilly suddenly placed her hand over my procrastinating one and moved it onto the bed, sending goose bumps to my arms and a shiver down my spine.

"Talk," she said. I just shrugged my shoulders causing her to remark,

"I didn't ask a question."

"Oh…right." The silence then visited us again. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was 6:20. I would probably have to get home soon. Dinner is usually at 6:30. I wonder what Mom made tonight. Maybe it's steak, or meatloaf, or chicken…

"Are you going to say something or what?" Lilly questioned pulling me away from my dinner- aroused thoughts.

"In all honesty, I have nothing to say."

"You kissed me! You kissed me, Oliver! How do you have nothing to say? Do you just go around planting ones on people and then act as if nothing happened?" She didn't even give me enough time to reply.

"What about Becca?" She asked shyly.

"What about Jackson?" I asked her in the same shy tone.

"What about…me?" Lilly asked, avoiding my gaze. I had no idea what to say to her. My head was spinning and my thoughts were racing and I felt like freezing time and looking up "how to tell a girl you like her" on the internet. Unfortunately, I have no time stopper, at least not in the pockets of these jeans, that is. Lilly noticed how I wasn't responding and said,

"How long is she in town for?"

"Who?"

"Becca, your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend nor is she ever going to be again." Right after I said that, our eyes connected for what seemed like the first time in forever. She stared deeply into my eyes and in return I stared intensely into hers. We just sat on Lilly's bed for what seemed like a time without end looking intently at each other. I could feel our faces moving closer and closer until they were just inches apart…

(No POV)

(Downstairs)

Courtney and Mrs. Truscott, also referred to as Lori, were watching television quietly when the door opened to reveal Oliver and Lilly.

"Mom, Oliver and I are just going to go upstairs." Lilly said gently.

"Okay, honey." Lori replied with a warm smile. After the teenagers had reached the top of the stairs, the mother and daughter began to talk.

"I don't know if I would do that if I were you." Courtney said with a smirk spread across her tan face.

"Do what?" Lori asked inquisitively.

"Let Lilly and a boy up to her room."

"Court, Oliver isn't just a boy. He's her best friend. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. And why would I worry anyway?"

"Because Lilly and Erik were…oh never mind." She responded in a sing song voice.

"What?"

"No. It's no big deal."

"Courtney, tell me."

"No…I mean Oliver _is _her best friend." Courtney was debating over whether or not to tell her mother what previously took place in her sister's room. She was about to not say anything but she remembered when Lilly got her grounded for a week because her and her boyfriend, Chris(at the time, that is), were…let's just say under the covers in the guest room.

"Shewasmaking-outwithErikonherbedaweekago," she said all in one breathe.

"Come again," Mrs. Truscott retorted getting angrier by the second.

"Ugh…I said, she was making-out with Erik on her bed a week ago."

"And you know this how?"

"I was going to get her…I think Oliver was here or something…I knocked on the door and when she didn't answer I opened it and I saw the two…" she started but was cut off by her mother,

"Okay, I get it."

"Are you going to do something?"

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming or something?" Mrs. Truscott asked not wanting to fully believe the information she had been given.

"Mom, get real. Why would I dream about Lilly and her old boyfriend making-out in her bed?"

"True…was it over the blankets or under the blankets?"

"Over but who knows? If Oliver and I hadn't interrupted…"

"Okay, okay. I'm going to make sure nothing happens up there. Oh and not a word of this to your father."

"How come?"

"Trust me sweetie, if he finds out about this, he isn't only going to be mad at Lilly, he'll be mad at your for not monitoring them." Courtney then crossed her arms over her chest and slumped back into the couch. Mrs. Truscott hurriedly walked up the stairs and without even a single knock opened the door to her youngest daughter's room. Conveniently, just as the door swung open, the faces of Lilly and Oliver were so close not even a magazine could fit between them.

**A/N- Once again, I am so sorry for the delay but thanks so much for all of you understanding. Well, I believe that next chapter will be the last if not one more after that :( . Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. For some reason I really enjoyed wirting it. Hopefully, you enjoyed reading it. Well thanks so much again to all the readers and reviewers. If I do not update tomorrow, I want to wish everyone a very, very Happy Holidays whether it be Christmas, Chanukkah, Kwanza, etc.! Well, thanks again, much love, Val.**


	19. No Boys!

(Lilly's POV)

Oliver and I were seconds away from kissing when suddenly my door flung open revealing none other than my mom. She had seen how close our faces were and we jumped apart so fast it looked as if we had ants in our pants. Both Oliver and I were at a loss of words but I managed to get out,

"Uh…um…it's not what it looks like."

"Well then what is it?" My mom asked with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't give me enough time to answer, she just continued,

"Lilly, I need to have a word with you. Oliver, I think you should go home. And don't think your mother won't be hearing of this."

"Umm…I-i…uhhh…" Oliver faced had turned so pale, anyone that saw him would think he just saw a ghost.

"Now," my mom said sternly. Oliver just followed the orders and rushed out of my room and down the stairs without saying a single word.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I can explain…"

"Sweetie, I wouldn't have minded so much if I didn't hear from a certain someone that you and Erik were laying on your bed kissing."

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is…" I cut her off.

"It was Courtney, wasn't it?"

"Don't interrupt me and I said it doesn't matter."

"It's none of your or anyone else's business what I do, okay?" I knew I was giving attitude and that would probably just bite me in the butt but hey, I deserve privacy.

"Excuse you Lillian, but you are merely 14 and as long as you are living in my house, you must follow my rules."

"I am 14 and I deserve the privileges of being 14, thank you very much."

"Sweetie, you are too young to be…doing things in your room with boys."

"Mom, we were only kissing…and you had to barge in before Oliver and I could even kiss."

"Well, it's a good thing I stopped you. Do you know how mad your father would be if he found you kissing a boy and not even just kissing but on your bed? I mean what if Courtney hadn't caught you and Erik, would you have gone farther?"

"Holy crap, Mom. Why does everyone assume I'm some kind of slut or something?"

"Hey, watch your mouth young lady."

"Well then stop thinking I am going to go have sex with guys. It may be hard for you to believe but I'm not stupid, okay? I am not some whore that is going to lose her freakin' virginity at 14!" I was so steamed by now; I really had no idea what I was saying. The words just came pouring out and I couldn't seem to stop them.

"From now on, no boys in your room…no wait, in the house."

"Mom!"

"And no boyfriends either."

"Mom, what the hell is your problem?"

"Me? I don't have a problem, other than the fact that my daughter is disrespecting me."

"Oh please, Mom. You are not giving me any respect either."

"Well maybe if you learned to become more responsible, I would."

"I'm not irresponsible."

"Well then you have to prove that to me." My mom then turned and was about to leave when I said quietly,

"Mom, are you going to tell Dad about everything?" She turned back around and responded,

"I honestly don't know, Lillian."

"Can you stop with the freakin' Lillian?" Oops. Bad move on my part.

"I mean…can't you just call me Lilly?"

"I can call you whatever I want."

"Then I can do whatever I want."

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I am an adult and you are a child."

"Then why is Court allowed boys in her room to do only G-d knows what?"

"She's 17."

"Yea and I'm 14. We have established this already."

"Lillian, you do realize the more you talk, the more you are making me want to tell your father." Man, I do not know what I'd do if my dad found out. He knew about me having a boyfriend and he knew that we had shared _a_ kiss but he had trouble just accepting that. My dad would probably not let me date until I was like 30...no make that 40 if he found out we were getting down on my bed.

"Mom, please don't tell him."

"I don't know what to do."

"Don't tell him…" I was about to add a 'duh' when I realized that probably wouldn't be the smartest move.

"Well I am going to have to put this issue on hold and call Oliver's mom."

"Mom, why do you have to be so annoying?"

"It's my job."

"Well, then you do your job extremely well."

"I know. Now if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make." My mom then turned around and I flipped her off. Not really to her, just to the situation.

"I saw that." My mom said as she made her way through the door. I then fell back onto my bed letting out a heavy sigh.

Life sucks.

(Oliver's POV)

Lilly's mom just called my mom and they were discussing the events that had just recently occurred. Lilly and I were just about to kiss when BAM, her mom just has to come in. This sucks. I was about to share a kiss with the hottest, nicest, most amazing girl in the universe when we just have to have a stinking interruption. Now, we are probably never going to be able to go out or be allowed in each other's room to...well, you know. Woah, woah, woah. No, not sleep together, just like make-out and stuff. But the thing is, I never really told Lilly that I liked her as a more than a friend so I don't even know if she wants to go out. For all I know, she might be happy that she doesn't have to worry about me trying to make a move on her anymore.

But if she did feel that way, then why would she have leaned in, too? Why wouldn't she just back away? Why wouldn't she just say I don't like you like that?

Wait. That means she knows I like her, right? Or why else would I have tried to kiss her?

The questions shooting through my mind were interrupted by my Mom shouting,

"Oliver, come downstairs now!" I rushed downstairs awaiting the fight about to happen between my mother and me, but she just simply said,

"I want you to know that now Lilly isn't allowed to have any boys in her room or even her house and she can't have a boyfriend. I doubt her parents are going to let her come here either so I hope you know that when Lilly is being all depressed in her room without your company, it's your fault." I guess that's my form of punishment.

Guilt with a side of not-seeing-the-girl-you-love.

But wait.

Mrs. Truscott said no boys in _her_ house…

**A/N- Merry Christmas!! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season. I know I said this was probably going to be the last chapter, but I decided to take a bit of a different approach. However, I am most certain the next chapter will be the last. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully I didn't let you down with this one. Not very exciting, I know...but this story is coming to an end. Well, thanks again, much love, Val.**


	20. Hearts

(Oliver's POV)

Okay, so Lilly has officially stopped talking as of this morning. At school she just sits and it looks like she's actually been…dare I say it…paying attention in class. I need to talk to her and sort this whole mess out. I just need to be with her already. Ugh.

Well, Miley knows what's been going on and she's all for the plane I have. Okay, so it's not a real plan per se, but it's going to get me and Lilly together for sure…possibly…maybe…I hope…

Okay, so this is what I am going to do. I am going to hide behind a bush, grab Lilly as she is walking home, and then bring her to my house where we can talk. Mrs. Truscott never said that Lilly wasn't allowed in the homes of boys; she just couldn't have boys in her house. So, once we have reached my house, we will have a nice conservation and I will admit my true feelings to Lilly…hopefully without bringing out any fruit in the process and calling myself some sort of fly.

So, the end of the day was nearing and I was nervously waiting for the bell to ring. Sure, I was excited that today I may finally get to be with Lilly, but what if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend?

No. You know what Oken? You got to stop doubting yourself. You are an attractive boy…(clears throat)…I mean _man_ and any girl would be lucky to have you. If I ask Lilly out, she should get down on the floor and thank me until she loses her voice…her very beautiful voice that makes me tingle with delight and get all giddy like a little girl…but I-i'm not a little girl. I'm a man, remember? Aww, who am I kidding? I'm just as scared of asking Lilly out as my little cousin is of the dark and let me tell you, he won't even go outside past six.

But…I don't think Lilly is even allowed to have a boyfriend so then what? But, maybe if we care about each other enough that doesn't matter? Okay, I'm rambling and probably boring the heck out of you so I am just going to get the part of the day when the school bell rang and some force was crazy enough to make me hind behind one of the nearest bushes to the school exit.

I had reached my hiding spot practically two seconds after he bell had rung so I had expected Lilly to come out in roughly two minutes.

Just as anticipated, there was Lilly after a couple of minutes. The straps of her Jansport backpack were resting on her shoulders and she was staring straight ahead. A couple people waved goodbye to her on their way home and she simply smiled. But once they were out of reach, the smile faded. Soon, she was in reaching distance of me so I hurriedly stepped out from behind the bush and grabbed her wrist forcefully pulling her as well as myself back to where I previously was.

"What the---!" She yelled but I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth. I guess you could say she was scared. Okay, that would be an understatement. Once we had crouched down low enough, Lilly realized it was only me. After a couple of seconds I asked,

"Aren't you going to say something?" She didn't answer.

"Hi Lilly. How are you? Good, that's great. Oh, how am I? Just peachy. Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. She then pointed to my hand which I had forgotten was still covering her mouth. "Oh, right," I said sheepishly.

"What are you doing Oliver? You scared the living daylights out of me."

"I realized. But we need to talk."

"No, _we_ don't."

"Yes, _we_ do."

"No, _I_ need to get home before my mom kills me."

"Can we please just talk?" I asked. Lilly looked around apprehensively making sure no one was there and said quietly,

"Just for a couple of minutes." I then took her hand and practically dragged her to my house and all the way upstairs to my room. We then both realized we still had our hands linked and pulled away, slightly blushing.

"So…," Lilly says awkwardly.

"So…," I repeat.

"Talk," She says timidly. I really have never seen Lilly this shy before.

"Okay. First, I want to say I'm really sorry for everything."

"Sorry?" Lilly asks with a cute, confused expression.

"I mean you got in trouble and everything."

"Oh…yea, that's okay though."

"No, it's my fault. I should have never tried to kiss you," I responded and Lilly cheeks turned a bit pink after I had said "kiss".

"But…" Lilly started but then her voice drifted off.

"But what?" I asked. Without saying another word, Lilly softly pressed her lips against mine creating what seemed like a dream. If someone had told me that Lilly just kissed me, I probably would have thought I _was_ dreaming.

"I-i-i…uh…" Lilly stuttered while struggling to find something to say.

"Wow." That was all I was able to get out.

"No…I shouldn't have…"

"Is it…Jackson?" I asked quietly.

"Oliver, there was never anything going on with Jackson," Lilly said, instantly lifting a weight from my shoulder. Sweet Victory!

"Really?" Lilly merely nods in response. "So…that means nothing standing in our way, right?"

"_Our_?" Lilly asks quizzically.

"Well, yea. I mean, I'm guessing you just kissed me for a reason, right?"

"Yes…but what about my parents? I am not supposed to have a boyfriend and G-d only knows what my dad would do if he found out."

"Lilly, sometimes when it comes to love you have to think about what's best for yourself and not care what others want or think," I say, basically surprising myself.

"Love?"

"Uh," I paused for a moment trying to find every ounce of courage in my body, "…Lilly, I have kept this inside for a really long time and I'm just going to tell you…I love you." Boy I'm on a roll.

Lilly takes a step back and says while looking down,

"Well, last time someone said that to me…they really hurt me and I just don't want that to happen again." I then put my hands on Lilly's shoulders and said calmly,

"Lilly, I will never ever hurt you. I promise." Lilly then looked up at me and I gently wrapped my arms around her small figure and held her tight against my chest. I could smell the sweet scent in her hair and felt like never letting go.

Eventually we parted and Lilly said,

"I love you too." Immediately, we both smiled and interlaced our fingers. Lilly questioned, "So what does this mean?"

"Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?" I inquire but not without releasing a huge overdue sigh, relieved to have finally asked the awaited question.

"I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend," she replies, her eyes lowered. However, slowly but surely her exuberant, blue eyes rise to greet my own and a sly smile appears on her gorgeous face. "But, you of all people know that I'm not one to always follow the rules." I smile back, unable to contain my excitement. Lilly then tenderly moves her hands up to my neck and kisses me passionately, even deeper than the prior time. Finally, the day I have been waiting for all my life has arrived. No more wondering, questioning, or fretting.

She not only has my heart.

I have hers.

**THE END **

**A/N- Wow. It's really over. ); I can't believe it lol. Well, most importantly, I want to thank all of my fantastic reviewers and even if you didn't review but you took the time out to ready my story. Thank you guys so much! I spent quite a while working on this final chapter so I really hope you enjoyed it! I really don't have much to say other than a well-deserved thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Please leave all of your comments and if you have any suggestions for my writing or ideas for new stories I would be more than happy to hear them. Well, you can expect a new story soon so don't go anywhere :). Well, thanks again, much love, Val! **

**P.S. I hope you have a wonderful New Years (I know I am a little early)! xoxo**


End file.
